Gentlemen Always Win
by Princess Rosette
Summary: Sabo has to face reality when the girl he loves has already found someone. However, her lover isn't treating her the way that he should be and Sabo wants to help her make the right choice. Can he be the supportive friend he's always been or will his bad side get the better of him?
1. Chapter 1

**Sabo's POV**

They say being a gentlemen pays off and you get all the girls. Well guess what? It fucking doesn't! I've been trying for years and I'm still not with the girl that I fell in love with, yet I've known her since we were kids! Instead, some other lucky bastard is with her and is making her happy. If they get married I'm not attending their wedding, I would probably end up burning everything to the ground and she would never talk to me again.

But, as much as I hate to admit this, if Charlotte's happy then it's okay (even if it isn't me she's with) All though, I am starting to notice something strange. For the past week, I would see them going out on dates in the day and in the night she wouldn't call me (we'd usually have a chat about our day and stuff) which made me a little suspicious. I've tried asking her about it but she won't spill, it must be serious if she's acting differently. Next time I see her, I'm gonna make her talk no matter what

 **The Next Day**

I saw Charlotte and her boyfriend hanging out on a bench by the school gates, she seemed a bit uneasy. Then, she stood up and started yelling at him. I couldn't exactly hear what they were saying but the only words I did hear were "I'm not your fucking sex toy any more!" Was he forcing her into doing hardcore sexual activities? This is crossing the line now! But do you wanna know what really made my blood boil? It was when he stood up, grabbed her mouth and whispered something into her ear. * _Probably another sex threat_ * I thought. But it doesn't stop there, oh no, I can see tears coming out her eyes as his evil deadly eyes gaze into hers. Now I'm really fired up! If this bastard has touched her when she doesn't feel comfortable with it, so help me I'm not gonna hold back!

I decided to invite her over to my place for a drink and to talk, I tried to keep my cool around her and not jump straight at her with questions in case she realised I was eavesdropping from afar.

( **Now on with the actual thing!)**

I poured some water into her empty wine glass, she doesn't drink often but that doesn't mean she's never touched alcohol before

"After I threw him out, I said 'next time I see your drunk ass in here, I'll cook you into meat to feed me and my crew!' And luckily he took the hint" We both laughed until our stomachs hurt

After we managed to pull ourselves together, she looked at me with a sweet smile "Thank you for having me over tonight, I really needed a good laugh"

"No problem, I was in need of a laugh myself" Not really, I only said that to make her feel better. All though, it is nice having her here all to myself

"I can't remember the last time that I smiled this much that my cheek bones really hurt"

"Really? Don't you smile this much with your boyfriend?"

Her face turned a little pale, as if I just said the name of a murderer. Or better yet, a rapist "U-Um, well you know, I do smile with him but it's only for a short amount of time"

Liar, I thought. She might have thought that those were her exact words, but from what _I'm_ hearing instead is 'I do smile but it doesn't mean I'm happy with him'

"Lottie, can I ask you something?" I said as I put my glass on the coffee table in front of us

"S-Sure, what is it?"

I looked at her with serious eyes "Are you happy right now?"

"O-Of course, why wouldn't I be? I'm with you right now laughing and my stomach still hurts a little but-"

"I don't mean with me right now, I mean with your boyfriend"

She froze in fear, at first she didn't say anything and kept silent but then nodded slightly "Y-Yes, I am" She said as she looked away from my gaze

I clench my fists, still trying to remain calm "Are you sure? You've been acting a little different than usual"

"L-Like I said, I'm fine. There's nothing for you to worry about" She said and, yet again, avoided my gaze

"From the tone in your voice, you don't sound fine at all"

She placed her glass on the table and looked at me in annoyance "Why do you think I'm lying? I'm being honest!"

"So then why is your facial expression telling me the opposite?"

"You're just imagining things, I can assure you there is nothing going bad going on"

"Likewise"

Her eyes finally looked into mine, but they were full of anger "What's that suppose to mean? Are you suggesting that I'm taking part in some sexual activity? Cause I'm not-"

"I never suggested anything, all I said was likewise"

I had her right where I wanted her. She covered her mouth in shock and looked down at the couch. I heard a beating noise coming from her direction

"C-Change the s-subject!" She stuttered

I moved a little closer to her, the beating noise got louder. I grabbed her chin and slowly forced her to look up "Lottie please, I need to know what's going on with you-"

I almost dropped dead when I saw what was on her face. She was crying again! _I_ made her cry!

"Lottie... I-"

"D-Don't look at me!" She said as she covered up her face with her hands "I-I don't want you to see me like this...!"

I couldn't help but smile a little, she was just as shy as the little brunette I once knew before she dyed her hair purple (A/N: Also had her eyes changed from hazel to purple)

I removed her hands from her face to be presented with a face full of tears once again. I cupped her tiny and adorable little face, she's so beautiful even when she's crying

I used my thumbs to brush off her tears "Don't be afraid, you can tell me your problems, I'm here to listen"

She started crying even harder, then unexpectedly she threw herself onto my chest. She sobbed harder and harder and I could hardly understand her words. I felt the beating sensation on my chest, it was the sound of her heart

"Sabo...I'm s-sorry! I-I'm so *hic* s-sorry!"

I brushed her long flowing curly hair and started rocking her back and forth "Shhh, it's okay, just let it all out. Take your time"

"I h-hate who I am *hic* w-when I'm with h-him! I turn into s-someone I'm n-not! I-I don't know what t-to do..."

"Leave him. If he's treating you like a toy, then he's not worthy of your love"

She looked up at me, her eyes glistening from the tears she shed "I-I guess I could try"

"And remember, I'm always here for whatever problems you have. Got it?"

She smiled up at me. It was the most beautiful smile I've ever seen on her face. She wiped away her tears "T-Thanks..." She snuggled up to my chest with her arms wrapped around my neck, my heart started to pound faster

"I'm really happy that I have a friend like you in my life, I don't know where I'd be without you Sabo-kun"

God she is so amazing, why can't I have her to myself right now?! The damn bastard she's dating better watch his back or else he won't have one before he can say 'help'. My arms wrapped around her little waist, she then looked up at me suddenly

"Sabo-kun..." She seemed a little determined for... something. I didn't know what it was, until she got closer to me with her pouted lips were connected with mine. My eyes shot wide open, I could not believe what was happening right now!

Though I shouldn't do it, but I though 'to hell with it!', I kissed her back. I've been dreaming about a moment like this for such a long time, how could I refuse a chance like that?

Unfortunately, she thought the opposite as she pushed me away and looked at me with a deep blush and a hand over her mouth again

"G-God, I-I am s-so sorry!" She quickly got up from the couch and grabbed her bag

"Charlotte wait! I-"

"I'm sorry, I gotta go!" She ran out the door before I could catch her

 **Charlotte's POV**

I'm running as fast I can and I'm not stopping, I can't believe I just did that! What was I thinking? I'm already dating someone else so I shouldn't be kissing another guy, especially someone who is my _best friend_! He'll never forgive me now that I've done that, I bet he'll never even want to talk me again. Fuck I am such an idiot, I-

"Oof!" I accidentally ran into someone and we both fell over "I-I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going-" I started to shake when my eyes looked onto the person I ran into

"Hey babe" He said

"Sc-Scourge!" He reached out his hand to help me up

I held my chest at first, but then accepted his offer. He pulled me up, but then didn't let me go. Instead he just pulled me in by my waist P-Please let go"

"Why? Can't I hold you?"

"I-I'm not in the mood right now, please leave me alone..."

"Oh? Then how about I get you in the mood?" He licked in my neck and nibbled it, I whimpered

"S-Stop it..."

"Shut up, let me do what I want" I held onto him by the shoulders and tried to push him back, but he grabbed both of my wrists and pinned me to a tree "What's the matter? I thought you liked being my little whore"

"I-I never did the moment you first harassed me!"

He scoffed at my comment "That's not what you were moaning when I was fucking you with, and these are your words, insanely amazing pleasure"

Damn it all, I want to deny it but I can't cause he's right! I kept quiet and didn't argue back, instead I gulped hard which cleared a bit of the dried up patch in my throat. He makes me so uncomfortable! He leaned into my ear and nibbled, it made me shiver in fear

"I can make you feel that way again and again, all you have to do is obey me like a good little slave" He whispered

That is it! I shoved him hard away from me and glared at him in a deadly manor "I am not your slave and I am _not_ letting you touch me ever again, not as long as I'm still breathing!"

He stared at me emotionless at first, but then came along a cheeky smirk "As long as your still breathing, huh? Well then, how's about you take a little 'nap' to clear your thoughts?"

I felt my eyes widen, I knew exactly what he meant by that... I ran past him to get away but he pulled me back. He covered my mouth and nose with his hand and pushed it hard onto my face so I couldn't breathe. I struggled in his arms to loosen his grip, but he was much stronger than I was. But that didn't mean I wasn't smart! I stepped hard onto his foot and he released me, I began to ran towards Sabo's place again to get his help. I didn't make it very far as I felt Scourge's hand yanked me again and tried suffocating me once more, I forgot how fast he was when he's angry (or horny as well) I was about to step on him again until he sat us on the floor and wrapped his legs around my waist

"Stop resisting, you belong to me remember? You're mine to use whenever I want because I am your master, now quit disobeying me slave!"

I felt tears coming out my eyes again, why did I fall for such a horrible person? What in hell's name did I see in him when we first me?! Sabo was right when he said that he wasn't a good guy, I should have believed him then I wouldn't be in this mess!

I could see my vision was getting blurry and I knew I wasn't going to last much longer, my subconscious knew I couldn't win so it surrendered itself and my eyes slowly closed

 **Hours Later**

I woke up, however long I was passed our for, in a weird room full of 'things' that I had never seen before. I was also wearing nothing on the top half of my body, but my nipples were the only things that were covered. I quickly remember what happened and was just about to get up and leave until I felt something holding me back. Chains were locked tight onto my wrists, my breathing began to harden as I was feeling an emotion that I feel every single day when I'm with him. Fear

"Finally awake, are we?" He said as he approached towards me

"What do you want from me? What purpose am I to you?"

He smirked once again and leaned into my ear "What you were from the very start. To marry and become my sex slave until your last dying breath"

I had no words to express how disgusted I am. All I ever was to him from the start was a girl to knock up every time he needed to have some fun

"Let me out of here you sick pervert, I'm through being used by the likes of you!"

He began to chuckle "Too bad. I wish it didn't have to come to this" He grabbed a cloth from the drawer "But you've left me with no other choice my little slave" he tied the cloth around the inside of my mouth and I was unable to speak any more, only scream

He pulled down my shorts and threw them to the side of the room, then didn't hesitate to strip me of my panties as well. I saw him hiding a small electric box behind him with wires on it. He attached them everywhere on my body. My forehead, my neck, both my breasts and lastly which was the most deadliest one, inside my... private area. It made me quiver with fear!

"P-Please don't d-do this..." I begged, but my pleads just made him harder

"If you behave yourself, I might not even have to use them. Only if you disobey will I have to punish you. Now, I'm gonna release your hands from the chains. When I do, start playing with yourself"

"And if I refuse?"

"I don't think I need to answer that" He knew I knew the answer. When he freed me from the chains I did what he requested and groped my breasts, I felt embarrassed and scared of what I was doing with my life. I started to play with them by moving them around in circles, I was moaning whilst doing this

"Keep going, I'm not satisfied just yet"

I couldn't do it any more so I stopped "I-I can't, I'm sorry"

"Don't disobey me babe!"

"But I don't like this and-" I screamed out in pain as I felt a razor sharp electric flow on my neck, he must have pushed one of the buttons

"Unless you want another one, keep touching yourself"

I whimpered out in fear as I continued doing what I started. He said after a while he was satisfied and grabbed something more evil from his drawer of sex toys

"Now, how's about we have a little bit of fun Lottie?"

I wold have rather taken 10 more electric shocks inside my private part than to have that you shoved inside of me! But, obviously, Scourge thought the complete opposite as there were more dangerous sexual activities to come

* * *

 **~TBC~**

Thank you for reading this... very dirty piece of work. At first I was going to leave it where she ran into her boyfriend, but then I thought * _Nah, I'll write some more for my lovely viewers*_  
Please let me know what you thought of this and if you want a part 2 :D  
Also, Scourge belongs to SEGA. I do not own him nor the One Piece characters in this story  
Well that's al for me, bye-bye!


	2. Chapter 2

It's been several days since 'that' happened. I'm still in shock, why would she just kiss me out of the blue? Not that I'm complaining or anything, that was the best thing that's ever happened to me!

Still though, I hope she doesn't think I tried to put pressure on her by asking her so many personal questions. I ought to talk to her this afternoon at school

 **That Afternoon**

I looked all over the school, but she was no where to be found! I asked one of her closest friends, Nami, if she was in today

"Yeah, but she's acting very negative all of a sudden with everyone"

"Really?"

"Yeah! Also, she hardly ever eats and she looks like she hasn't slept in days"

I froze completely "W-...What?"

"It's true. I'm really starting to worry about her, she's often seen falling asleep in class and she's been distracted a lot lately. I think someone should talk to her"

"Don't worry, I'll go talk to her. I was looking for her anyway"

"Okay, thanks Sabo. I think I last saw her sitting near the big tree on the grassy side of the school"

"I'll check there right now, thanks for the info"

I took off and not a moment to soon either. I had only one explanation to why she was behaving like this, her fucking perverted boyfriend! I arrived at the big tree and saw her sitting down with her head in her knees, as I approached her she looked up at me. Nami was right, she really did look like she hasn't slept in quite a while. Her eyes looked a little red and underneath was some black on her undereyes

"S-Sabo?" She sounded surprised to see me. I sat down next to her

"You okay? You look a little tired"

She rubbed her eyes "I-I guess I do..."

"Didn't slept too well for a few nights?"

She shook her head "N-No. To be honest I can barely sleep any more"

"Why is that?"

She suddenly turned as pale as a sheet of paper "I-I've been having some rough nights, my neighbourhood has been a bit loud"

"Some people having parties till early in the morning?"

"Y-You could say that" She unexpectedly laid her head on my shoulder. I put an arm around her, she almost fell asleep every few minutes so I had to wake her up several times

"Sabo, can I ask a question?"

"Sure, what's up?"

She looked up at me "Do you hate me?"

What the... Hate her?! What's this all of a sudden?! "Why on earth would you ask that?"

"Well, the last time we were together I... you know"

Is she talking about the kiss? "Yeah, I remember"

"I didn't know what I was thinking at that time. I'm really sorry, I'd understand if you didn't like me any more and that you-"

"Oh come on!" I interrupted

"Hmm?"

"Don't let a kiss ruin our friendship, besides I kissed back didn't I?"

She then raised an eyebrow "Actually, why did you kiss me back?"

Crap! I shouldn't have reminded here, what now? "W-Well, I-I just didn't want to m-make things awkward for you s-so I did it too" Damn it quit stuttering Sabo and man up!

She giggled at me "Silly, you didn't have to do that! It was my fault anyway. I shouldn't have-" A loud rumbling noise came from her direction

"Sounds like you're hungry" We both laughed. I stood up and reached out my hand "Let's go get you something, my treat"

"You sure?" She said as she grabbed my hand. I pulled her up

"Sure, just tell me what you want and I'll get it for you"

She smiled at me "O-Okay, thank you" We walked into the canteen and she asked me for a fruit salad. I asked the canteen lady for it, paid the money and gave it to her

"Thank you Sabo, you really didn't have to"

"No problem, I'd do anything for you Lottie" She took a bite of the salad "How is it?"

"Really good, thanks..." As she was eating, she began to look a little upset as if something was on her mind "Something wrong?"

"Just that... Can I meet you after school? I wanna ask you something"

"Can't you ask me now-" **RRIINNGG** "Never mind then, I'll see you after class"

 **Two Hours Later**

After class, I waited outside the school entrance for 5 minutes. Charlotte came running towards me

"Hi, sorry I took so long! My teacher kept everyone behind"

"It's cool, so what did you want to talk to me about?"

She looked down at the floor and started to rub her arm "I was just wondering since today is Friday and we don't have school tomorrow, if it's not too much trouble and if you don't mind" She looked up at me with a small blush "C-Could I stay over yours tonight?"

"Huh?"

She started panicking as she waved her hands around in front of her "I-I just thought s-since I really need some sleep a-and that my neighbourhood is too loud t-that I could spend just one night with s-someone"

I blushed a little, deny this offer? Hell no! "Sure"

She looked at me confused "R-Really? Y-You don't mind?"

"No way, I enjoy your company with me"

She blushed harder, she looked away from me "W-Well okay, t-thanks"

She then looked to her left and suddenly felt scared, she grabbed my hand and yanked me away. She didn't stop running until we were at my house, I asked what was wrong

"I-I just saw one of my friends, they were gonna try to death hug me so I ran away before they had the chance to. You know how girls are"

Liar. Why is she lying to me? You know what I just won't bother. We went inside "Well make yourself at home then. Do you need anything? Food, water?"

"No I'm okay, thanks" She sat on the couch and laid back. I went into the kitchen and thought about what to eat

 **Charlotte's POV**

I feel so bad right now, I'm not being honest with him and yet he's been nothing but nice to me. He deserve to know the truth, but I'm afraid that Scourge will hurt him if I say anything! But at least now I can rest easy since he doesn't know where Sabo lives- * ** _Ring Ring_** * My phone began to ring, I looked at the number and my heart stopped.

* _I'm not picking up, I'm not picking up, I'm not picking up!_ * Even though I kept telling myself that, I was afraid that he would come and try to find me... ugh fuck it!  
"Hello?"

" _Hey babe_ "

"Shut up and get to the point, what do you want?"

" _Why did you run away from me?_ "

"Cause I want nothing to do with you any more, so piss off!"

" _Aww babe, don't be that way. Actually I-_ "

"No, I'm hanging up!"

" _I wouldn't do that if I were you_ "

"Oh yeah? Just watch me! You don't own me so you can't tell me how to live my life!"

" _I'm sure Sabo would agree_ "

"H-Huh?"

" _Yeah, I know about your little friend. I'm not stupid, you're always with him_ "

"Leave him alone, Sabo is not relevant to any of this!"

" _Then you better stay away from him_ "

"Or what?!"

" _I'll have to kill him_ "

My eyes shot wide open, my hand started to shake "Y...You wouldn't!"

" _Of course I wouldn't, if you keep your distance from that blonde noble that is_ "

"N-No, Scourge please I don't want to stay away from him, he's my best friend!"

" _You don't have a choice, I cannot allow him to get any closer to you_ " I gripped my phone tighter, what should I do? " _Well?_ "

"Fine, I'll keep away from him, but only if you swear not to hurt him or I'll call this deal off"

" _You got a deal_ " I was about to hang up but he had something else to say " _Since I'm starting to fall for your lies, you're gonna have to prove to me that you will stick to your deal. Meet me at noon tomorrow in the middle of town_ "

No point in arguing back otherwise I'll make things worse"All right, bye" I ended the call and put my phone back in my bag * _Fuck, what am I doing with myself?_ * I threw my head on the couch pillows "S-Sabo, I'm so sorry..." I murmured into the pillows

 **Sabo's POV**

I eavesdropped on the whole thing "So he wants her to stay away from me, huh?" That's it! I smashed my hand on a glass cup. She ran straight into the kitchen and saw me sitting down holding my injured and bloody hand

"Hey are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah, just lost control for a moment"

She knelt down to me and looked at my hand "Your bleeding a lot"

"It's not that much"

"Hang on" She picked up a rag from the sink and turned the tap on to wet it "Where is the first aid kit?" She asked

"In that cupboard" She grabbed the kit and poured some the liquid onto the rag and placed it on my hand. It stung a lot but I managed to keep cool in front of her

"You should be more careful, luckily it's not that bad of a cut"

I smiled at her "Thanks, that feels a lot better"

"No problem, it's the least I can do since you've been really nice to me"

"Well we're friends aren't we? Friends aren't suppose to be horrible to each other, no?"

"True, that's a good point"

"So, who was that you were talking to just now?"

She but her lip and gulped "U-Um... J-Just my voicemail"

I sighed deeply, another obvious lie. I can't stand this any more, I'm gonna ask her! "Lottie"

"Y-Yes Sabo?"

"Be honest with this answer. Why are you so afraid to tell me the truth?"

She stared at me with blank and cold eyes. If she'd just confess I could help her through this! Then she started crying again, tears running down her face nonstop

"I-I can't do this anymore, I-I can't hold my e-emotions back..."

"Your emotions? What're you talking abo-"

She pinned my wrists onto the wall and smashed her lips against mine, I fell back hard on the wall. My heart was beating so fast it felt like I was having a heart attack!

She removed herself from me and stared at me, she was panting a little "S-Sabo there are no words to describe what I'm feeling for you right now, but all I know is that it is not a friendship feeling"

"W-What?"

"I've been feeling this way for such a long time, I didn't realise it until I kissed you the last time I was here"

"S-Slow down, this is too much info to-"

"Damn it, what's wrong with me?! I'm so disgusting, I can't be in love with _two_ guys!" She yelled

"You're not disgusting, you-"

"I can't deny it anymore! Every time I see you my heart starts pounding rapidly, I feel like I'm going to faint one day because of you, I can always feel my face burn up when you smile at me, but the worst part of it all is that I'm scared of losing you!" She admitted

I was stunned, does this mean that she...? "Lottie, you-"

"I'm so ashamed of myself, friends shouldn't be falling in love with each other! I'm sorry for all of this, I'm sorry for falling in love with you, I'm sorry I-"

"ENOUGH!" I pulled her in close and kissed her, it was rough yet it was tender. I slowly pulled back and looked into her purple misty eyes "Don't ever apologise for being in love with someone who already loves you back, especially if he has been waiting for the last 10 years"

"10 years a-and you've still been waiting this whole time?"

I lay my forehead on hers, cupping here angelic little face. My thumbs brushed off the tears that were still coming out of her eyes "I would wait an eternity if I have to just to know that I can wake up every morning thinking about your beautiful smile"

She held my hands that were cupped on her face, with that a little smile grew on her face. It wasn't long before we ended up connecting our lips again, this time the kiss was passionate, simple and gentle. Everything about her makes me want her more! Her body, her kindness towards everyone, her personality, she just drives me crazy!

Her arms wrapped softly around my neck. I heard a tiny moan escape from her throat, I could tell she was enjoying this as much as I was as our tongues started to battle it out and she wrapped her legs slowly around my waist. All though, whenever I caressed my hands on any part of her body, I would feel her shake slightly. I was a bit worried but she didn't seem to mind otherwise she would have stopped me. To both of our disliking, we had to break apart for air. As we released the kiss, a trail of saliva escaped our mouths! Her face was giving me the impression that she felt uncomfortable

"S-Sorry if I'm shaking, I-I'm just not use to someone touching me so g-gently"

"It's okay, don't be afraid. I would never hurt you or make you do something that makes you scared" I moved one hand up to hold her back and the other one on her waist to pull her closer to me "I want you to have the very best that you deserve, because I love you so much"

"Sabo-kun..." Suddenly she lay on my chest, her eyes were squinting repetitively "I-I'm sorry, I forgot how tired I was"

"It's okay" I picked her up bridal style and carried her to the couch, I lay her down gently "Let me get you a blanket then I'll let you rest"

"Okay, thank you"

I went upstairs and grabbed a spare blanket from my closet. When I came back downstairs, her head was laying on her hands and she was fast asleep. I chuckled quietly to myself, could she be any cuter? I placed the blanket over her and knelt down so I was crouching near her face. I brushed the hair that was covering her face out of the way, I leaned forward and kissed her cheek "Sleep well, my perfect little angel"

* * *

 **~TBC~  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sabo's POV**

I slightly opened my eyes, which was my worst mistake as the light from the sun was shining on my face and almost blinded me. I yawned and sat up from my bed, I stretched my arms out "Damn, I need to learn to shut the curtains before I go to sleep or one day I will go blind..." I said to myself. I looked to my right to see what time it was "11:45?! That's a first for me, usually it's 10 or slightly before that. At least it's the weekend so I don't care" I headed downstairs and walked past the living room, in the corner of my eye I see a female body sleeping peacefully on the couch. Remembering the thing that happened yesterday, joy filled me up and I smiled.

I quietly walked over to her and crouched in front of her, I brushed her hair. She's so cute when she's sleeping, wait who am I kidding?! She's fucking cute no matter what she does! I must have disturbed her as her eyes were squinting, she slowly opened them and looked up at me

"S-Sabo?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you"

"No, it's okay, I was planning on getting up anyways" She said as she sat up and rubbed her eyes

"Well then, good morning"

She smiled "May I ask, what time is it?"

"11:45"

She suddenly turned pale "W-What!? Are you serious?!"

"Y-Yeah, what's wrong?"

She started panicking and was fixing her hair up "I-I have to be somewhere and I only have 15 minutes left to get there!"

"Oh? Where are you going?"

"J-Just going to meet some friends" She started heading for the door "I-I might just go home afterwards, so before I leave I just wanted to say" She smiled and tilted her head "Thank you for letting me spend the night here"

"No problem" She was about to take a step out of the house, but instead turned her head to me again and just stared. She ran up to me and launched herself at my body, our lips smashed together. She pulled back and said nothing "W-What was that f-for?"

"Just cause" She said, well that's not much of an answer but before I could say anything else she was gone. I decided to follow her, she was acting sneaky and I'm not going to let her go that easy!

 **Charlotte's POV**

Well, this is it, there's no turning back now. I can't believe I overslept, especially for something like this! I hope he doesn't over exaggerate about me being just one minute late, but at least it's preventing him from hurting Sabo. That kiss I gave him, it was not only to wish me luck but it was also in case I never saw him again. My legs are seriously numb from running for the past 10 minutes, but what else can I do? Damn it, if I don't make it in time he'll probably rape me again- Ah! There it is, the town square, and right on time too! Let's get this nightmare over and done with, then I'll never speak to him again. I saw him standing there, he looked very impatient and angry. I'm on time, why does he look like that?

"You're late" He said

"N-No I'm not, you said to meet you at twelve-"

"And it's 12:01"

"I-I'm sorry, it's just one minute. It's not that big of a deal- Agh!"

He grabbed my wrist, his grip was tight and it hurt my hand "Don't answer me back! I knew you couldn't stick to our little deal" He smirked evilly "Guess you need to be punished~"

I could read him like a book, I knew what he was planning on doing to me and there is no way in hell that I'll allow him to do that to me again! "N-No, please, I've had enough!"

He tightened his grip, making me groan in agony "You don't get a say in this, now behave yourself or I'll make it worse for you!"

He started dragging me towards an alleyway, I had to stop him before it's too late. I used my free hand to grab onto his and tried to remove it, but he was stronger than I was and ended up having both my wrists in his hands "L-Let go!"

"Stop fighting it or I'll kill that friend of yours!"

"You're hurting me, I have every right to-"

He pushed me against the wall, for a minute I thought I heard the sound of a bone breaking, that bone being my spine. He bit onto my neck hard, leaving a red mark "S-Stop it, I'm begging you!"

"Keep begging then, it will only make me want you more and it will make me even harder" He whispered in my ear. His hands started caressing my body roughly, his tongue kept licking my lips and I couldn't move or even feel my arms or legs any more. The fear had taken over me and I was now vulnerable to him. It was hopeless, it was the end for me. I might as well just give up right now-

A fist connected to his cheek and he got sent straight to the ground "Grr, what the-"

I turn my head from Scourge and looked at the person who just saved me, it was someone who I wished didn't see me here with Scourge

 **Sabo's POV (As He Was Chasing Charlotte)**

She seemed to be in a hurry that she didn't stop running for a good 10 minutes, she was so fast I nearly ended up losing her. She was heading towards the town square, where a certain person was waiting for her and I can assure you that it was no 'friend' of hers. I hid behind a tree and eavesdropped on the whole conversation, and I was not happy about the way he was treating her:

"You're late"

"N-No I'm not, you said to meet you at twelve-"

"And it's 12:01"

"I-I'm sorry, it's just one minute. It's not that big of a deal- Agh!" I heard her squeal, I saw he had grabbed her hard by the wrist and pulled her in close

"Don't answer me back! I knew you couldn't stick to our little deal, guess you need to be punished~"

That threat, he wasn't actually going to...? In the middle of town where the citizens can clearly see what he's doing?

"N-No, please, I've had enough!"

"You don't get a say in this, now behave yourself or I'll make it worse for you!"

My thoughts were correct as he began to drag her away, I moved from my current location and went to another one. I could see she was trying to get away from him by grasping his hand, but he just turned the tables and had hold of both her hands

"L-Let go!"

"Stop fighting it or I'll kill that friend of yours!"

"You're hurting me, I have every right to-"

I heard a loud thud and a screeched, when I moved further down I saw she was pinned against the wall. He dared to actually push her to the wall that hard that it nearly broke her back _and_ it could be heard from afar?! I continued to watch that pervert harassing her and I couldn't take it anymore, the longer I watched the more I wanted to kill him! I turned my head and I suddenly wished that I didn't but it was lucky that I did, he bit onto her neck and I could see she was starting to cry

"S-Stop it, I'm begging you!"

I didn't hear the next thing he said as he whispered it into her ear, but whatever it was I can tell it surely wasn't pleasant for her. He started moving his hands up and down her body, her facial expression was not giving off good thoughts. That's it I can't watch this any more, she's suffered enough from this bastard!

I ran up to him and punched him hard, it sent him straight to the ground. My hand was shaking in hatred, so much hatred, but it was also shaking for the fact that I hadn't hit anyone in a while and now that I have I was fired up and ready to beat the shit out of this guy

 **Back To Charlotte's POV**

"S-Sabo?" I was so afraid, not because of what he just did but because of what Scourge might do to Sabo now that he's here!

He was about to charge straight at him "You sick pervert bastard, who do you think you are?! You think you can just harass women and get away with it?! I'll show you what you've been doing to her and I'm gonna make sure you never touch her again!"

"Sabo stop!" I grabbed him from behind to prevent him making things worse

"Why're you stopping me?! I'm trying to do you a favour and kill this idiot!"

"You're only making this worse, please just stop!" I yelled

"Thought I told you to stay away from this noble"

"I didn't know he followed me here, I'm sorry!" I turned Sabo around and began to push him the other way "Just go away, why did you come here?!"

He turned himself back around "I'm not leaving 'till I beat the shit out of this prick, I'm not letting him touch you again!"

Scourge stood up, his eyes were full of rage- no, not rage, that's not the word to describe it. What's worse than that? I go my answer when he pulled out something sharp out from his leather coat. I would say his eyes were full of... murder!

"I warned you babe and you didn't heave my words, so now you're gonna seal the deal!" He said

"No!" I stood in front of Sabo, blocking Scourge's way "I won't let you harm him, you'll have to go through me first!"

He growled "Why are you protecting this ass hole? Is he more special than me? I'm the one who gave you anything and everything! I-"

"WRONG!" I screamed "You didn't give me anything and everything, you never let me do what I wanted to do, it was always about you and only you! You forced me into sex when I wasn't ready, you're the one mistake in my life that I wish I had never made, you always cheated on me and I always forgave you but for what?! Just so you could keep hurting me and my friends? Sabo is far more different than you are. He's caring, understanding and is the one person who has always been by my side even when I started dating you! I'm so glad that he is a part of my life, without him I would have made so many regrets that I could never undo or even worse, I would have killed myself from being with you too long! I'm only gonna say this once so you better listen, you are not the one I love any more because I love Sabo now and I always have! Do you hear me?! I love Sabo!" There, I said it and I'm not taking it back no matter what!

He snickered "So, you love him now?" He got closer to us "Then I'll have to kill _both_ of you!"

I gasped in fear. Now I've gone and done it! I'm sorry Sabo

"Like hell you'll harm her!" Sabo grabbed me from behind and we switched places, he was now the one protecting me

"Sabo no!"

"It's okay, I won't let him harm you any more not as long as it's me the one that's getting hurt. If I have to die keeping you safe, then I die!"

I felt my heart suddenly stop "N-No, Sabo, I can't allow that! I won't let you die just for me!"

He turned his head back to face me "Hey, it's what people do for the ones they love. If I don't do this, how can I ever say that I love you ever again?"

I grasped my chest, feeling my heart pounding for him, my face blushing up, just by staring at him, my breathing deepened and was warmer, he does all this for me and I cannot express how grateful I am to him. I'm so lucky to have him in my life

He turned his head back to Scourge and it was lucky that he did because he charged at Sabo with the knife. Sabo pinned Scourge to the wall by the shoulders "Listen here, you leave Charlotte alone and maybe you'll be lucky enough if I decide to let you go without turning you in!"

Scourge fought back and switched places with Sabo, he was now the one pinned to the wall "I don't think so. She's my little sex toy and I will continue to use her for my entertainment, there is nothing you can do to help her"

I grabbed Scourge's arm, the one he was holding the knife with, and tried to get him off Sabo "Leave him alone Scourge!" I pulled and pulled but it did nothing, I was too weak when it came to Scourge

"Get the fuck off me bitch!" He yelled. He elbowed me in the stomach and I screeched as I fell hard onto the ground, holding my agonized stomach

"Bastard!" Sabo pinned Scourge onto the wall again and started punching him in the face over and over again "I've stood on the side-lines for long enough, first you sexually harm her, but that didn't seem to satisfy you as you've now _physically_ hurt her! When are you gonna learn to let her go?!" He punched Scourge once more before he fell on the other side of the alley and didn't move

He rushed over to me to see if I was all right "Sabo, thank you"

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine"

"Let's get you out of here before-" He didn't finish his sentence, I worried

"Sabo?"

He coughed out blood and fell to the floor, I looked up and saw Scourge had stabbed him on the side of his stomach "SABO!" He held his bleeding wound with both hands "Oh my god!"

As I cupped his face, Scourge pulled the back of my hair almost paralyzing me "Let him die, he's not worth anything"

"No! Let me go you harasser!"

"I am going to see to it that you are never heard from again!"

"I said **LET GO OF ME!** " I finally reached the top of my anger meter, I grabbed Scourge by the neck and slammed him into the wall. My hair and eyes had turned into a dark shade of black. This is my dark side, it is the one thing that I had always told myself never to reveal to any one. I was told to never let it get out of control or I could seriously hurt someone, this moment right here is the perfect reason to go crazy " **Listen to me and listen good,** **I am not doing this anymore. You and I are finished, if you leave now I might let you live. If I EVER catch you harming another woman I can assure you, you will never have another woman in your life again to mess around with! We are not toys that men like you can just play with whenever you feel lonely or bored or horny. If you want a woman, _earn_ her first. UNDERSTOOD?!** "

That sure was telling him as he nodded in fear of me " **Now get the hell out of my sight, I never wanna see your disgusting face ever again!** " I chucked him out the alley and he ran away like the little coward he was

I began to calm myself and I returned to normal, with my hair and eyes turning back to their original purple colour. Crap, I almost forgot, Sabo! He was still laying there, bleeding "Sabo!" I ran over to him, he wasn't dead just yet (thank god!) He coughed again "L-Lottie, thank you"

"Thank me? For what? You're the one who got stabbed because of me, I should be thanking you. You've helped me countless times and I cannot tell you how respectful I am to you. I vow my entire life to you!"

He held his hand up and held my cheek. I lay my hand on his, his ever so warm hand, I could feel his thumb brushing my delicate skin "Lottie, I'm thanking you for letting me be a part of your life"

"W-What do you mean?"

"I've been waiting 10 long years to spend my life with you, now that it's here it is getting further and further away from my sight"

"W-What're you saying?"

"I'm saying that I can feel my life ending as we speak"

I began to sob "S-Sabo, no, d-don't say that! I'm g-gonna get help, please don't l-leave me!" I held him tight in my arms, rocking him back and forth "I need you S-Sabo, I can't l-live without you. I-I'm scared when you're not by my side"

"I will never leave your side, I will watch over you from above my little angel. I just want you to do something for me"

I looked straight at him with teary eyes "Yes! Anything, just name it!"

He formed a smile on his face "Say the three words that I want to hear from your lips"

I began to cry even harder "S-Sabo... I-I love you!" I placed my forehead on his "I-I love you, I love you, I love you!" I kept on repeating those three words whilst sobbing, my tears landed onto his life-less face. I wasn't finished just yet, I leaned towards his lips and kissed him. His lips weren't as warm as they usually were, they felt so cold and frozen

I pulled back and his eyes were shut, I shook him frantically "Sabo? Answer me, please! Sabo! SABO!" I took out my phone from the pocket on my shorts and called for an ambulance. After the phone call, I tried my best to stop the blood but more and more kept coming out. I was shaking so badly and my heart was beating so fast I thought I was going to have a heart attack. I will never forgive myself if he dies, I'll never be able to look at myself in the same way again!

 **~TBC~  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Charlotte's POV**

The ambulance arrived within half an hour and took Sabo straight to the hospital. I was by his side up until he went into the emergency room where I was told that I couldn't go in there unless it was family. Since his parents were dead and his younger brother, Luffy, wasn't available at the moment I was the only one to be able to beg for his life. I sat outside for a good few hours, until one of the nurses came out

"How is he? Is he going to be all right?" I asked in fear

"He's been stitched up where his wound is but he will be all right"

"When do you think it would be possible for me to see him?"

"Probably best if you were to wait until tomorrow afternoon, he needs to rest for now"

I felt like bursting into tears right in front of her, but I held them in, I've done enough crying and screaming for one day "O-Okay, thank you for the notice nurse..."

As she walked past me, she turned her head and smiled at me "This young man is lucky to have such a good friend like yourself I assume when he wakes up his first thought will be you, your highness"

I smiled back at her, hoping she was right. When she left to go help other patients, I took a little peak through the door window and saw Sabo on the hospital bed with his eyes shut. He looked so... dead. I lay my head on the window, god I hate myself for this! He doesn't deserve to be there, this is all my fault, I wish that I had just told him everything right from the moment he touched me then he wouldn't be in that room laying there with another scar.

* _Don't worry Sabo, I'm going to see you the second they allow visitors in every single day. I'm going to stick by your side until you're up and out of here_ *

 **The Next Morning**

I woke up, quickly got myself dressed, skipped breakfast and ran straight to the hospital. I want to be the first thing Sabo sees when he opens his eyes, I want him to know how much I care for him and how much he means to me

I waited patiently for the nurses to come out and let me in. It felt like an eternity until one of them said I could go inside. I inhaled a big gust of oxygen and then breathed it out before walking in there and saw Sabo sitting up in bed, still with his eyes shut

"How long do I have nurse?"

"Take as long as you need Ms Rosette, he seems to be very special to you"

"He is, I've known him for such a long time and he's very important to me"

She looked at Sabo "Oh, look at that, his eyes are squinting. You better be the first person that his eyes see when he wakes up" She said and left the room

I sat down by the chair next to him and waited for him to open his eyes. I brushed the bangs out of his eyes so he would be able to see me clearly, then I lay my hand on his cheek. It still manages to stay so warm after all this- Ah! He's awake, finally!

"Lottie?" His voice soothed my ears ever so much

"Hey there sleepy head, how're you feeling?"

He held my hand "Feeling a whole lot more better now that you're by my side"

"I'm so glad you're all right, I was afraid you wouldn't wake up"

"Don't be silly, I couldn't never die and leave a beautiful damsel behind"

I smiled and blushed at him, I felt my heart beating faster. Not because of his words, but because my heart was telling me to let the tears that were trapped in my eyes to be released, to show Sabo how I'm really feeling and to not pretend any more. But I denied the tears, I swore to myself that I would stop crying until I needed to, I'm through with being weak and I am definitely finished with letting more of my people getting hurt just because I can't find the strength and courage in me to fight back "You were right..."

"Oh? What of?"

"Everything! Right from the very start I should have listened to you when you warned me, but I didn't. I let the stupid side of my brain take control of me and this is the consequence, I wish that I had just dumped Scourge then you wouldn't have gotten involved and be here right now. I'm such a dumb-ass and a terrible person! I wish he never came into my life..."

"Don't think about that Lottie, I'll make sure he won't bother you any more, I promise"

I shook my head frantically "N-No, I don't want you to get more hurt, you've already done enough for me, you even took a stab to the stomach, you could have died from it and I would never have forgiven myself if you did-" I stopped spitting out sentences when I felt his lips connect with mine, without any regrets, I kissed back. I adore how he kisses me, it's so soft and gentle, he treats me just how I want to be treated, he understand me so much, god what have I been doing to him? Why did make him wait this long to be with me?!

When we pulled apart, our eyes met once again "That bastard might have pierced through my stomach" His other hand grabbed my free hand and placed it onto his chest, near his heart "But I'm pretty sure you pierced through my heart" My cheeks began to burn up again at his cheesy words, but that's the reason why I find him so perfect, he behaves as himself, he doesn't pretend to be his opposite. I couldn't help but crack up a childish smile, to think he's been so patient and calm, I will treasure him for the rest of my life

"When do you think you'll be out of here"

"The doctors said I need to be in here for 2 days to make sure my stomach is in good shape again"

I pouted and frowned like a grumpy 7 year old baby "Aww, what? I want you out of here right now!"

He chuckled at me "Don't worry, those days will go really quick, before you know it" He leaned close into me again and rubbed my nose "I'll be out of here and by your side within seconds"

I giggled playfully, it tickled when he did that but it was cute "Okay, I'll try to last that long" Sadly, I had to leave him as my time was up "Should I come by again tomorrow?"

"Of course, I wanna see you as much as possible"

"Great!" I kissed his cheek and headed off

 **The Next Day**

It's so much fun to be with Sabo. He makes me smile and laugh, I can always depend on him, he's honest with me (Which is something I need to work on) but the best part of it all is, he loves me for who I am and not because I'm a hot teenager who needs to be shown a 'good time'. It's really good how we can relate very well since we both hate being related to the royals and we also love our younger sibling

But then, as we were having a nice conversation, he brought something up which I've been wanting to explain to him about

"So, let me ask you something. It might not me my place to ask you, but I've been wanting to get this off my chest for a while"

"All right, go for it"

His emotions changed from laughter to serious "After all he did to you, even after he raped you several times, why did you still stay with him?"

I sighed deeply, it's time to face the truth "Because I made a deal with him"

"What kind of deal?"

"It's a long story, I better start from the beginning..."

* * *

 **~TBC~**


	5. Chapter 5

**-1 Year Ago- Charlotte's Narration**

I was a helpless 18 year old, I had so much stress and agony weighing me down that it would have crushed me all together, my sister and I were struggling to live on our own since our mother was in the hospital and our father hates us and wants nothing to do with us because we were born girls instead of boys. My sister was always telling me, sometimes begging on her knees, to get help from someone, anyone at all, but I always told her that I would find a way on my own and that everything would be okay

Unfortunately, our situation kept getting worse and soon we were at a limit of desperation. I couldn't ask any one for help, I thought it would have made me seem selfish so I just kept quiet, which was a big mistake. When I thought things were about to end, that was when I met him

One day after school, I was sitting on a bench on my own with my head resting on my knees. I just wanted to end my miserable life right there, the stress was killing me and I couldn't take it any more. That was when he showed up and actually helped me through a rough time

"Hey there"

I looked up and saw his face, back then he was a whole lot more nicer than what he is now "Hello..."

"You seem to be having a rough time, want to tell me why you're here on your own?"

"I-It's nothing, I'm just having some personal problems, that's all. Don't worry about it"

"Well what kind of person would I be to leave such a beautiful little lady on her own to cry?"

I somewhat smiled up, forgetting about my problems for a split second. Then I explained everything to him, all about how me and my sister were struggling to live on our own, how I was trying to get a scholar ship for college, and he then said to me he wanted to help "Thanks for the offer, but there is really no need to-"

"C'mon, it's no problem at all, I want to help you. You seem to be in a very bad state, I'll do whatever it takes, and you won't need to owe me any money in return. What do you say, little lady?"

I thought, why not, maybe it won't be so bad. At first, he was right, it was all worth it! He was giving me money over and over and it was all coming together, which was probably the reason why I began to really like him. Then, he admitted he liked me back and that's when we started dating. One side of me was so grateful of him and I couldn't thank him enough, yet another side of me was curious about where he was getting the money from. I always asked him about the money, but he would never tell me, he would either change the subject or say that he had friends who were giving it to him

But I finally figured it all out after 6 months and I was not happy with him at all. My friend, Nebula, told me he was her ex boyfriend and that she left him because he was a bad person. She told me he was... a drug dealer, which explained where the money came from. One day, however, after I had figured out who he really was, I wanted nothing to do with him because he wasn't completely honest with me. When I told him I wanted to break up, he yelled at me "No! Who do you think you are?! After everything I've done for you, you cannot leave me, how selfish can you be!?"

He then dragged me to his place and I knew right away I was in for it. He started touching me and marking me, it was so scary, I told him every time to stop but he didn't. After he had raped me, he kept me in the basement and tied me up, when I woke up he told me I could never leave him, because he would take back everything he did for me and I would go back to where I started

I knew it was wrong and should have called the police straight after, but I needed it for me and my sister. But that all changed when I saw him a few days later, flirting with another innocent girl, and that girl... was my little sister. He had her against the wall, I could see the fear in her eyes and in her shaking body, it was a sight I never wanted to see from her

"What do you think you're doing to my sister?!"

"Oh, she's you're sister you say? No wonder she looks a lot like you

"Don't make jokes! How dare you touch her behind my back, I thought you said you wouldn't eye any one else but me?!"

He glared at me "So, you still want to date me?"

"N-NO!"

"Then I should be able to date someone else if you don't want me back"

"It can be any one else but not my sister. You've already hurt me and Nebula, but I refuse to let my sister go through the same consequence we suffered. Now get out of my life or so help me you'll be the one to suffer next-" Then he grabbed me by my neck really hard, almost chocking me in one go

"Let go of my sister!" She screeched

"A-Amelia, stay away!" I warned her

"If you don't want me anywhere your sister or Nebula, that's fine but you will still belong to me"

"L-Like hell I will!"

"Then how about we make a deal. I'll keep my distance from them both, if you become my sex slave and do whatever I order you to do until I'm satisfied"

My thoughts split into pieces, at that time I didn't know what else to do, so in order to keep my sister safe I agreed to his deal and he never bothered them both

Three or four times a night I would come home in agony, sometimes five if I was unlucky. Another 6 months had passed and that's when I snapped

One day at school I told him I couldn't do it anymore, that my body was not able to handle this much sex, one time he wasn't careful and ended up putting me into the hospital for a whole week because I blacked out during one of his sex sessions, there was so much blood draining out above my thighs and my heart almost stopped completely! I yelled at him that I wasn't his sex toy anymore

Sadly he didn't give up that easily and he grabbed nearly the whole of my face. He pulled me in towards him and whispered into my ear that if I backed out of this deal, he would not only rape me and my sister but he would also kill one of my closest friend, and he wasn't talking about my closest girl friends. He was going to kill... You Sabo, and that was the same day you invited me over to yours

-Back To Present Time-

"So you didn't want to risk the safety of me, your sister and your friend, which is why you didn't tell any of us"

I nodded "I've already lost my bastard of a father, my mother isn't getting any better and I couldn't bare the thought of losing anyone else, especially my sister, I would never forgive myself"

Sabo sat up on the bed and his hands held mine "I wish you had came to us sooner. It's good that you always put your friends and family first, but also think about yourself sometimes"

"You're right I know, I'm so sorry, but to ruin his life I would've had to ruin my own one first. If I had turned him in he would have escaped and come out to get me. I was so scared at that time, that I had no idea which choice was the right one, so I did nothing about it"

Some of my hair fell onto my eyes and Sabo brushed it back, but to me it felt like caressing instead. A gentle caressing from my blonde prince "Well now you won't have to worry about him any more, he's out of your life and I'll make sure to keep it that way"

Tears of joy that were trapped inside my eyes were running out like streams, I could not be happier right now "T-Thank you Sabo, f-for existing in my life, for bringing me h-happiness, for every t-thing!" I wept on his shoulder, his arms wrapping around my small and fragile waist

"Like I said, for you I'd do anything. If giving up my life for you was an option, I would risk it just to keep you safe"

 **Several Days Later Sabo's POV**

Finally, I'm out of that hospital! Feels good to be able to walk again, now I've got two scars to tell to others about. The one on my eye was from... Something which I can't remember and need to be reminded about half the time, but the one on my stomach is one that I cannot forget, even if I had amnesia. This one has sental-mental value, because it was for protecting the most important person in the world, the one that I want to spend my life with, the one that I want to grow old with. My beautiful rose princess

* * *

 **~TBC~**  
Thank you for reading, just one last chapter then this story comes to an end!  
Nebula belongs to GothNebula, I do not own her, go check her out, link to her is on my fanfic profile  
Bye for now folks


	6. Chapter 6

**Sabo's POV (Several Months Later)**

To think, after all this time of us just being friends, we went from something basic to something special. I don't know whether it's dumb luck or an extreme coincidence, but I'll accept either one

Now that I'm finally with the woman I loved since the first day that I laid eyes on her, I can now say that being a gentlemen has paid off. But I'm not always going to be the good guy, if anyone ever tries to touch her or flirt with her, I will be the 'bad boy' type, I lost her once to someone and she was treated abusively, from here onward I'm not ever going to let her slip away from me again

The best part of it all is that bastard dropped out from our school, moved to hell knows where and was never heard from again. Good riddance too, I would've knocked out all of his teeth if I ever saw him in my sight again

So many of our friends were over the moon about us being together now that it was slightly embarrassing half the time, but it was also good to know they support our relationship. Hell, they even admitted to us that we should've been together right from the start, it's as if they can read my mind or something...

But, the weird thing is, as much as we love each other and have always hung out and talked at school, after several months we've still not gone out on a proper date. Well, now is a better time to ask her rather than never!

I dialled her number on my phone and it began to ring. My heart was racing so many miles every second, what if she says no? Damn it Sabo, get it together and be a man-

" _Hello?_ "

I quickly realised she picked up and snapped out if my panicking faze "H-Hey Lottie!"

" _Sabo-kun, what a pleasure to hear a call from you! What's up?_ "

I started to rub the back of my neck in worry. I took a deep breathe and began "W-Well, I was just wondering, if you weren't doing anything today and was free, do you want to- maybe- g-go on a date with me this afternoon?" Phew, there I said it, now it's time to wait for her answer

" _Well, I dunno, I'll have to check my schedule, I'm a busy woman you know?_ "

Shit I knew it, this is gonna be a no, I swear I just felt my heart sink to my stomach! I started to stutter my words "O-Oh, s-sorry, I didn't know, I mean-" Before I could say anything else, I heard her giggling on the other end

" _Just kidding, I would love to go on a date with you!_ "

My heart flew back into its original place "R-Really? Great!"

" _Had you worried for a minute there, didn't I?_ "

"N-Not even close Lottie" I lied

" _Whatever you say~ What time do you want to meet?_ "

"How about in an hour and in the middle of down town?"

" _Sounds good to me! I'll see you in a while then_ "

"Cool, bye" With that, we both hung up and started getting ready. My god, I can't believe this is actually happening, I thought for sure for a moment that she was going to reject me. I'm just glad we're finally starting to get closer and closer. Now, what should I wear?

 **xxx**

I decided to be in the town earlier than I should be, just in case I was the late one, but to my surprise I wasn't the only one that wanted to be early "Lottie?"

"Sabo!" She waved her arm, then came to me in a hurry "Looks like I'm not the only one who decided to be here early, huh?"

I didn't answer back- no, I couldn't answer back, the sight that I'm staring at is too mesmerising for words. She looked so stunning, so beautiful, so gorgeous, god I could stand here all day complimenting her! Her hair was in curls and let loose, a sleeveless light blue dress with roses on it, stitched tights and open toed heels, also a black rose arm bag to match. She was a sight beyond my wildest imagination-

"Sabo, you okay? Is something wrong?" She said as she waved her hand in front of my face

I snapped back into reality "Y-Yeah I'm fine, i-it's just..."

She tilted her head and blinked, waiting for my answer "What is it? Is there something wrong with my outfit? I know it's very summer-y but I thought you might like it"

I pulled myself together and figured out what to say next "I do not like it"

"O-Oh..."

I grinned at her, then pulled her in by her waist "I adore it, you look so beautiful that I thought angels couldn't look any more perfect"

I managed to make her blush a deep scarlet red, she looked down, trying to avoid my gaze and to avoid me seeing into her embarrassed eyes

"S-Sabo, come on, I-I don't look that a-amazing"

"You're right, you don't. You look far more elegant that there are no words to describe your beauty, it's utterly breath-taking"

She looked up at me, blushing even harder "S-Sabo, you're so sweet..." Her delicate little hands cup my face and she pulled me in for a soft and quick kiss "So what did you have in mind for today?"

"Well I thought maybe we could go to a restaurant, then maybe take a stroll around the beach and perhaps eat some ice cream whilst watching the sunset to finish it all"

She looked at me with a raised eyebrow and a 'not so impressed' look "Seriously?" Oops, was that a bad idea...? Maybe I should change some of it and- "That sounds like the perfect idea of a date!" She said as her arms locked around my chest

Damn, got me twice in one day, she's got a good sense of humour,and that's what I absolutely adore about her, at least we can joke around with each other and neither of us would be offended personally

Her hand held mine and our fingers inter-locked "Let's cut the chit-chat and start having our very first date, no?" She said along with a cute smile

"Yeah, good idea" We headed off together to begin our day, hands locked together and lovers walking side-by-side. I took her to one of the best restaurants in town, we were both important people, me being a noble and Charlotte being a princess, the people in the restaurant were a little bit worried about us and wanted to give us the very best to ensure that we were pleased with everything

We told them there was nothing to worry about, we would be grateful enough for their services and that they should just treat us the same as the normal people get treated. They agreed to our terms, but insisted that they give us a private room so the two of us could enjoy our afternoon alone, we thought 'why not' and accepted their generous offer. The waiters guided us to the room, it was a very romantic looking one, it was nice to know there are still very nice people that do stuff like this for others.

We were amazed by the taste of the food, it made both of our taste-buds explode like fireworks, we even tried each others meal, I never thought food could taste this good that I would've past out! To make things even luckier, the owner decided everything was on the house, we were so very humble to the everyone that we concluded that it was definitely a 5-star restaurant and that we would recommend it to everyone we know

We left with full and happy stomachs, we began to make our way down to the beach, but as karma would have it, we were disrupted by a group of males whistling out at Lottie and calling her 'sexy' and shit like that

"Sabo, what should we do?" She asked as her arms that were around mine gripped tighter in slight fear

"Just ignore them, maybe they'll go away"

She took my advice and we carried on walking. Unfortunately I had to stop walking when I heard one of them talk to his friend beside him and say something about Charlotte "Well there goes your fuck-buddy bro"

My ears were burning with anger, I turned my head towards them, I gave them a dark glare and spoke up "What did you just call her, you prick?"

"Oh nothing much, just that this sexy looking honey right here has a mighty fine piece of ass. Where'd you find her, the strip club?"

I could see the disgust and hurt in Charlotte's eyes, I'm prepared to risk my life again and this time I will not take any injuries

"That 'piece of ass' you're talking about just so happens to be my girlfriend, don't you dare insult her!"

"Ooh, she's your girlfriend~? My bad blondie, I didn't realise you were into big booty hoes who suck dick for a living"

My fists began to squeeze and shake uncontrollably "Bastard, you better watch your mouth or I will shut it for you"

"Sabo please" Charlotte held my arm tighter and held me back so I wouldn't get any closer to the pricks "Let's just ignore them like you said, I'm not bothered by what they say anyway"

I looked at her, sometimes she can be so mature when I'm at my absolute limit. But then she quickly changed her mind when the perverted guy spoke again

"How cute, the little prostitute defending her lover, I bet her mother is the same and gets knocked up every night"

A dark aura began to flow out from Lottie, her hair had turned from purple to raven black "The fuck you just say about my mother?"

"Oh look, she speaks up for herself, I guess she hasn't swallowed that much cum to lose her voice. Admit it, it's like the old saying 'like mother, like daughter' and in this case, you're both sluts that enjoy getting busted wide open by different men every night, whether their your age or way older"

"...Sabo..."

I looked down at her "What is it Lottie?"

She looked up at me, her pupils were now gone and her eyes were pitch black " **Wanna put these guys out of their misery**?" She asked in a deep and evil voice

I smirked as I looked back at the gang of bastards "Read me like a book Lottie"

We charged at the three of them and began to use all of our strength to bear the shit out of them. When it comes to Charlotte and insults, you can say whatever about her or her father and she'll just let it go past her head, but the second you start talking bad about her mother or sister, you better start running for your life because you'll be a dead man/woman

After we finished beating up these morons, Charlotte spat on the leader of the group (A.K.A- The one who started it all) and threatened them all " **Talk shit about my mother again and you'll be a dead son-of-a-bitch, got it**?!"

With that, Charlotte returned to her normal self, our hands locked together again and we walked off, leaving them to hopefully die in that alley

On the way, she was very quiet, she didn't say anything at all, I has to break the awkward silence to find out "Lottie, you okay? You're being very quiet all of a sudden"

She didn't look happy, rather instead, she was feeling sad "I'm sorry, it's not you, really, I'm just slight annoyed that I lost control of myself again. I really didn't want you to ever see me like that"

"Are you kidding?" I began "You had every right to be like that! That dumb ass is gonna regret it for the rest of his life now and his broken nose will be a permanent reminder for him if he ever tries to talk to you like that again"

"Y-... You mean you're not mad at me?"

"Of course not! Why the heck would I be mad at someone who stuck up for herself?"

Her mood suddenly brightened up and she wrapped her arms around my left one, her hand once again connecting with mine "Oh, thank you! I thought you would have been disappointed in me for letting them get the better of me"

"We all get mad every now and then, don't beat yourself up over it" I kissed her head, I heard a giggle escape her throat "C'mon, the beach isn't too far from here, let's put aside that little incident and continue with our day"

We arrived at the beach in no time flat, my little princess stared in awe at the sight in front of her "Wow, look at her clear the water is!" She said amazed

"It is very clear indeed- wait, what're you doing?" I asked as I saw her removing her shoes and tights and leaving them down against the wall for safe keeping. She ran down to the ocean and started kicking the water around, it's like she was a little kid again

"Come on Sabo, join in on the fun!" She offered. I smiled and removed my boots, I ran to where she was and we both kicked around in the water. Her being the cheeky little girl, she cunningly grabs a handful of ocean water and splashes it onto me

"Foul, I call foul!"

"Best keep up then, Mr blonde noble. Or are you afraid of losing a water fight to such an elegant young lady like myself?" She stated as she continued to splash me

"Oh yeah? Well let's see you deal with this little miss Rosette, begin the battle!" I began copying her actions and soon we turned our little play time into a water fight. We had completely blocked out the rest of the world around us and we only had each other to focus on

After our little battle, we were both soaked from top to bottom. I ended the fight by picking her up by her waist and holding her up high, with her thighs nudging against my chest and her knees on my waist "Uh oh, sore loser alert! What's the matter Sabo-kun, can't handle any more water? You big softy~" She said with her tongue sticking out at the end

"I'll show you who's soft!" I started spinning her round, to the point where she was laughing uncontrollably

"S-Sabo, if you keep s-spinning like that w-we're gonna-"

I assumed the end of that sentence was going to be the word 'fall'. How do I know, because we did right before she finished talking. Our bodies landed onto the soft warm sand, we were still laughing as the people around us watched us in concern, weirdness or just awwing at us. I even heard some girls whisper to each other that we're a cute couple and should consider marriage. I think marriage is going a little to far, but cute couple? Hell yes!

We quickly realised that the sun was setting and decided to do the last thing that I had planned, watch the rest of the sunset whilst eating ice cream. I asked her what flavour she wanted, which was slightly pointless as I had guessed her answer right away. Strawberry

I found an ice cream stand and went to get them, I later returned with two ice creams in both hands, I handed her one to her and sat down next to her. The two of us watched the rest of the sunset with our pinkies intertwined. Halfway through, she leaned her head into my shoulders and rested onto them

"Sabo, today was amazing, I can't remember the last time I enjoyed myself this much to the point where I want it to go on forever. Thank you"

I swapped my ice cream onto my other hand and used the arm that she was resting on to wrap it around her body and pull her in closer to me

"I ought to be thanking you, so far this has been the greatest day of my life and I'm glad I got to spend it with you. I've been waiting to be with you for so long that I gave up hoping after you started going out with... 'Him'."

"And I feel extremely sorry about that, you've been ever so patient and I'm glad you have, because from now and forever on, I'm going to love you until my last dying breath" She told me with a smile

"I have faith that you will"

She then looked up at me, eyes full of sparkles which had irresistible written on then "And you'll love me the exact same, right?"

I connected our foreheads together, our eyes gazed deep into each other and our lips were almost in contact "Till death do us apart" I said

Her eyelids were starting to look heavy and she seemed like she was about to fall asleep "S-Sabo-kun, if it's not to much trouble, c-could we perhaps sleep in a hotel tonight? I don't think I can walk all the way back to my house I-in this current state. I-I'll probably pass out on the train"

"Sure, we can get a hotel, lucky enough for us, there is one down this path" We finished our ice creams and I held out my hand to help her up. We headed back to the wall where we left our shoes, put them and began to make our way to the nearest hotel

We walked in and asked for an available room for two people. We received our key and with no hesitations headed upstairs to the 4th floor of the 10 story hotel. The moment the door was unlocked and opened, Lottie made no seconds thoughts about running straight for the bed

"Aaaah, so comfy~ Much better than my shitty mattress that always sets off springs"

Whatever she said, I accidentally missed it because I was staring in shock at the bed we were given. It was a King sized bed, which means we would have to sleep together! I don't know how Charlotte hasn't realised the situation right now, but when she does it's gonna be awkward

All though I think she did notice but didn't really mind at all, she sat up from the bed and looked at me "Well this is a sticky situation isn't it? Guess we're gonna have to sleep in the same bed huh?"

"Y-Yeah, that is a sticky situation i-indeed" I said, trying not to stutter. She then picked herself off the bed and tilted her head "You wanna watch a movie to end the night?"

"Sure, what do you feel like watching?"

"Umm, anything is fine, I love all kind of movies, except for chick flicks cause those are waaay to repetitive"

"Same here. You like horror?"

"Yeah I love horror! I'm really into films like SAW"

"Woah, seriously?! Me too! How many have you watched?"

"I've only recently just started since my friend was the one who introduced me to it, so I haven't gotten very far, only up to the 3rd one"

"Okay, I'll put that one on then"

I grabbed the remote and looked for the movie. Charlotte grabbed a spare blanket that was in the wardrobe and we put it around is as we sat back on the sofa. Underneath the covers, I felt her hands gently grip onto my shirt, probably in advance for any jump-scares. Her head rested onto my chest, where she could hear my beating heart, my left arm held her close and the movie began to play

Not too long into it, here were some scares and gory scenes which didn't really effect me at all, however I can't say the same for Lottie. Whenever a scare was coming, she would grip my shirt tight, when there was a jump-scare or a really gory part, she would release a little yelp and snuggle onto my chest. It was so cute that I couldn't help but chuckle a bit at her. My arm pushed her in closer to my body, she looked up at me

"Dot be afraid, none of it is real"

"I know, I'm just not good with scares, especially ones that are involved in this movie"

"Not to worry, if jigsaw were to come out right now I'll protect you from him"

"Aww, my brave noble knight in shining armour~"

A little more into the film and she began to feel slightly more confident, in fact she made it to the ending without any scared movements

As it ended, the credits rolled up, but since we both hated credits and how long they take we skipped it instead. She sat up from the couch and stretched herself, with arms wide open and back leaned forward

"Man, that was really something!"

"Oh c'mon, that was nothing, I've survived worse" I showed off

"All right hot-shot, no need to impress me any more than what you already have" She grabbed one of the empty glasses on the counter and leaned over the sink to turn the tap on, she filled half her glass

I stood up and walked up behind her "I just can't help myself sometimes" I, sneakily, wrap my arms around the back of her waist and rested my head on her shoulders "I want you to be impressed by me, I want to know you admire me, that you'll only love me" I whispered into her ear

Her glass-free hand rose above and clinger onto my neck. My eyes narrow down to her neck, it was mark-free and I wanted to mar her entire body so people would know who she belonged to. If I just leaned in and...- no, no I can't, she wouldn't like it, not to mention she just left a guy who was always biting and hurting her, I don't want the same thing to happen to her with me!

But, maybe, just a small fragile little kiss, wouldn't do her any harm... My face leaned into her and my lips gently touched her neck. I heard the sound of glass breaking, I saw the cup she was holding had smashed onto the floor, her hand was shaking franticly

"H-Hey, are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah, I-I'm fine, but can I just ask.." She turned around and faced me "Were you leading me on?"

My entire face turned red "N-No way, I would n-never do that t-to you! I'm so s-sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable i-in any way-" I was cut off as her lips smashed into mine, her cupped hands were held into my face really tight, tighter than what it usually was. After she pulled away, she stared down at the ground, making it slightly hard for me to see her eyes

"It didn't make me feel uncomfortable, rather, it gave me pleasure instead, and this might sound disgusting, but..." She narrowed back up to me, eyes full of... L-Lust? And maybe even a slight bit of temptation? "I want so much more than for us to just kiss, I want to feel in such a way that I never felt with Scourge, a way which is wrong but in our points of view is so amazingly right, and I know you'll be the one to make me feel that way"

My eyes widened and stared at her as her small hands held and locked tight onto my large hands, I brought them up to my lips and I pecked them caressively "Lottie, are you sure this is what you want? I won't ever force you into doing something which makes you feel unhappy, because that's not something I ever intend on doing to you"

"Trust me, I want this so much, and believe me you're not forcing me. This is my choice, and I want to so this with you and you alone, never with anyone else"

I leaned into her face so that our lips were just about to connect "If this is what you request, then I cannot deny you or stop any of my actions from this point and onward" Without regrets, we exchanged another kiss. At first it was calm and gently, just an average one and it was quite simple, but then we started to get a little frisky, to both of our liking as well

I glide my hands down to her hips, cunningly and mischievously my fingers were touching the top part of her plump bottom. I wanted to feel her more, touch her more in ways I wouldn't imagine even existed

I lowered my hands down even further, the base of my hands were now holding onto her ass. As she lifted herself onto the counter behind her, I slightly helped her up along the way and I also squeezed her, which made her give off a moan, it travelled through into my mouth. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I held her up straight

Our kisses started to become more passionate and delicious, it was as if this was heaven, or better yet, we had become one human soul. To make it a better experience, our tongues were now having a battle of their own, her legs locked around my waist. I began to feel my pants getting tighter with every kiss we did

Whenever we pulled apart for air, our tongues would hang out and a long thin trail of saliva would hang out of our mouths. When we came back, the trail would return back inside us and it would rejoin the rest of the saliva to create an even bigger trail

She would moan softly wherever I caressed her, I couldn't tell whether it was pleasurable or scared moans but she seemed to want to keep going so I didn't stop

I pulled away and stopped, our kisses were so deep that were both a panting mess "L-Lottie, open your m-mouth"

"O-Okay..." She did like I asked and her jaw opened up, that allowed me to stick my tongue in and roam around her mouth. She wanted to squeal out loud but I cut her off, she held me tight against her

My hands went up her body towards her shoulders and I pulled the straps down, her dress hung around her stomach, her purple bra and enormous breasts exposed themselves to me. She then removed my cloak off and her hands made their way down to the start of my waist, where she slowly removed my shirt over my head, I presented my strong muscular abs and chest to her which she stared at impressively

"Sabo-kun, I had no idea you were so fit~ You're so sexy"

"And I'm all for you Lottie" I leaned in towards her neck and kissed her again, I even included my tongue in the kisses which made her moan several times. Then she said something which gave me such a hard boner for her, and she said it in such a soothing tone that I felt like cumming right away

"S-Sabo, bed, please..."

I grinned seductively, my hands lifted her and made sure when I did that her legs stayed attached to my waist. Her stare was so mesmerising that it would've made every guy on earth die of a heart attack, and I would be one of them

"No need to ask me twice, I already had that idea in mind, I was just waiting to see how long it would take you to start begging for it" I turned our bodies away from the counter and made our way towards the bed, where I gently lay her down

I crawled on the bed and hovered above her, we continued with our hot make our session. I swear I felt my boxers sucking in everything, god she doesn't need to do anything, all I've got to do is look at her or even think about her and I straight away begin to get hard

I slowly took of the rest of her dress and pulled it over her head. Oh lord, the view I received was simply outstanding, I was without words. Her matching purple bra and panties and her tights which connected to her underwear, something I thought I would never see in my life

I leaned my body forward into her "Lottie, you're so beautiful, all the compliments in the world put together aren't enough to describe you"

I dug my face into between her breasts, kissing her chest and snuggling my face all around, she giggled playfully "S-Sabo-kun, what're you doing? S-Stop it, t-that tickles!" She said as she was laughing, but I did not, I carried on, which made her giggle more

She then lifted my head up to stop me from continuing, I saw in her eyes that she was feeling an emotion that she hasn't felt for quite some time. I want to spend my entire life with her, then no one will ever be able to take her away from me

I left her bra on, in case she didn't feel comfortable with me taking it off, my hands moved down to her waist line where I pulled down her tights and dumped them onto one side of the bed

She looked up at me, I could see she had something in mind "Sabo, h-have you ever done this before? With anyone else?"

Fuck... Guess it's time to reveal my most humiliating secret to her "Well, here's the thing, you're kind of the only one I've dated" I admitted with my head turned away to avoid her gaze

In the corner of my right eye, I saw her eyes widen with so much surprise and shock "Y-You never dated anyone else besides me?"

I nodded "I never really fancied any other girl, I only had eyes for you" She kept silent for quite some time "If I had dated someone else, it wouldn't have meant that I had moved on from you, my heart would've still been begging for you and-"

I stopped, I heard her sobbing and she was sobbing really hard, I thought I hurt her for a moment "W-Why are you crying? D-Did I upset you?"

She just kept weeping and more tears ran out her eyes, then she finally spoke and it stunned me so much "Y-You're still a virgin w-which means I'll be your first, but I'm appalled to say y-you won't be my f-first" She cried as she wiped off her tears

Damn it all, he got to her first and I can't change that! But there is one thing I can give her which he didn't last long at giving her, and that is making her feel comfortable and bringing a smile on her face

I raised my right hand to caress her smooth luscious cheek, her eyelids closed about halfway, I leaned forward to her, our foreheads met once again "Lottie I wouldn't care if I was the last guy out of 10 that you dated, well okay maybe I would, but I would be able to make you feel an emotion which they didn't last long giving you and that emotion is joy"

"Re-...Really?" She sounded so surprised

"Of course" She was too busy focused on me, that she didn't notice my hand make its way down to her private part, where my middle finger rested on her cleat

However when she did realise her body bolted slightly and her eyes closed tightly together, how cute was that? I couldn't hold back my grin

"Sensitive Lottie?" I said, trying to tease her. She bit her lip sexually which made it all the more fun for me, my hand and finger moved down lower, she began to let out some sweet little moans "Feels good there, huh?"

"M-mhm" She groaned

"How about here?" I slid my hand further down on her panties and my middle finger was almost reaching the base of her private area

"Y-Yes...~" She moaned out her words this time

"Then, do you feel sensitive and weak yet insanely good here?" My finger reached her base and I started making a circular movement down there, which made her let out an incredible moan which made me harder by the second. I leaned myself up to her ear, my finger still circulating "I'll pleasure you however you want, I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy, I want you so badly that my heart hurts from the amount of times it beats for you. You make me feel so many different emotions all at once, you're what always kept me going and what motivated me when I was at my lowest" I whispered into her ear

She moaned my name, her voice travelled into my ear drum "S-Sabo~" Her hands gripped onto my shoulders

"God, I want to tease you so much more" I backed away, our eyes met again with so much passion in both of them "But I can't contain myself anymore, I'm at my absolute limit"

"S-Same for me" She then lay back onto the bed with arms opening up the gateway to her body "G-Go ahead, please me till your hearts content, I-I don't mind. Also you can do me in my back-side, I-I've never been 'done' there before so you can be my first for that"

"Anal, you positive about that?" She nodded without any doubts

I smirked knowing the real fun was about to commence "Okay, but once I start I highly doubt I'll be able to stop" I bend down and exchange one last kiss, I felt her hands glide down to my trousers and onto my zipper, my ones were on their way to pulling her panties off

When she was completely naked I took out my fully erected member and lined us both up, she looked anticipated at first. Well why wouldn't she? After all this is going to be her first time doing anal, but I'm just really happy that it's with me

"Take a few breaths, this might hurt for a while" I heard her let out 3 big hard pants before entering her slowly and delicately. It was so hard for me to go in deeper because she was so tight! When I pulled a bit of me out, I pushed more of me back in, with every thrust she sucked me in further

"S-Sabo, it won't fit, y-you're too big~"

"D-Don't worry, I'm halfway in you a-already... God you're so fucking tight!" But as much as I kept slowly thrusting, I stayed the same

"Y-You're huge, it won't go all in, m-maybe it would help i-if you went faster" She begged

I did as she suggested and she was right, the quicker my pace got the deeper I went in her, she was moaning as much as she wanted to, it was as if she felt like there was no one else in the hotel but us two. I began to moan along with her, I could feel myself reaching my climax, but I had to keep it in, I needed to make her feel amazing just a bit longer! My hands were glued onto her hips to help me quicken and deepen my pace

"A-Ah, ah, ah, Sabo~ more, please, I-I need more of you i-in me"

"Lottie..." I pushed deeper into her and soon I was all inside her. Then she started letting out some pretty good moans, moans that only girls make when guys find their 'sweet spot'

"Sabo, right there, harder. F-Feels amazing~"

"Found your sweet spot, have I?" I said as I began to pound into her, we were both in a state of pleasure and wished it had lasted forever, sadly she was on her way of reaching her organism. How do I know? Listen to her!

"W-Waaaa, Sabo, I-I can't last much l-longer, I'm g-gonna..."

"At your limit already? Me too, l-lets finish up t-together" My actions acted faster than my words. As soon as I finished my sentence I released my warm and sticky substance into her as she helped me finish off by moaning my name out loud exquisitely

"Sa-boooo~" After that I pulled out of her and we both lay back onto the bed, panting hard

"My god.. That, was, so incredible!" She said as she regained her breath. Her head turning at me and her body moved in closer to mine again, she wrapped her arms around my body and lay on my chest "You might not have been my first time for sex, but you will always be the first one to put a smile on my face"

I held her small fragile body in my arms, my lips reached her head and kissed it "Thank you Lottie, for staying the way you are. I love you so much"

"I love you too, Sabo-kun" Were her last words before we both fell asleep in each other's arms

* * *

 **~TBC~**

 **Wow this is the longest chapter I've ever written xD** **Okay, I lied when I said there is going to be one more chapter then it ends. I thought "why not write some more, after all it's what the fans want!" Y'all are very welcome!** **If you liked it please comment down below what you thought of it, much appreciated :D** **Bye-Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sabo's POV**

My eyes opened up, the sun once again nearly blinded me, I need to learn to shut the curtains when I go to sleep. I tried to sit myself up, but there was something holding me back, I think it was an arm, no wait it _is_ an arm! Not just any arm either, it was _Charlotte's_ arm!

That being said it sent a quick flashback of last night, I felt my face burn up completely and my heart began to beat uncontrollably. To think that I would one day wake up to something like... this! But who am I to complain, this _is_ what I wanted anyway since she said she wanted it too

I tried to get myself up out of the bed without waking her, but she had an iron grip onto my body and also I seem to have back-fired with that because her eyes were squinting and she woke up. She looked up and me, I guess she was trying to get her vision to re-focus because she seemed to be taking a while to realize I was sitting right next to her almost entirely naked

"Ohayo, Sabo-kun..." She smiled and said in a 'still sleepy' voice

"Hey there"

She had her arms wrapped around my chest again, it formed a tight embrace against the two of us "Last night was incredible, I've never felt such pleasure before. You were really amazing..."

I held her small fragile body carefully in my arms, I could feel the heat between us, it was like a warm summer heat "You were pretty amazing yourself, I didn't think something as great as that could exist in a human's life"

"Well then" She lifted her body upwards and forward herself to kiss the end of my nose "I'm glad you enjoyed the ride" After that, Charlotte moved away from me and proceeded to get up from the bed

I wrap my arms around her body, preventing her from going any further "And just where do you think you're going?" I whispered in her ear

"J-Just going to the bathroom f-for a shower"

I smirked cheekily "Aww come on" I nibbled her earlobe "Stay in bed with me a little longer, I'm fully aware that we don't need to be anywhere today" I made my way down her neck and started kissing her along the back of it

I could feel her tensing up and giggling at my kisses "S-Sabo stop, t-that tickles" She held my arms that were still around her body

"C'mon Lottie, it's just a bit of fun~" I leaned us both back down to the bed where I pinned her in place and connected our lips together for a passionate and tender kiss

 **Charlotte's Dream**

 _A body grinded into the one below it. The female below the leader was moaning her heart out, she had never felt such pleasure before and never wanted it to end_

 _"A-Aaah! More, more, it feels g-great!" The female moaned as she gripped tighter onto the bed sheets_

 _The male could hardly even speak as he was enjoying the pleasure way to much that his words had suddenly vanished. All he could do was moan and groan in pure ecstasy "D-Damn it, you're so h-hot inside it feels like my dick is gonna m-melt!"_

 _Without either of them realising, a sweet spot was hit inside of the female and she threw her head back in satisfaction "Aaaah~ Harder, this feels s-so pleasuring!"_

 _The female flipped over the male, she sat on his lap and bend forward to kiss her lover "I-I love you, I love y-you!"_

 _The two could feel themselves at their final limit. As the female grinded her hips the last time, a white light appeared and the two were gone_

 **Charlotte's POV**

I opened up my eyes after that weird dream that I had. I never would've thought that I could ever dream of something like that, wonder what could have caused it? Well I got my answer when I looked up and saw another person who has me around in his arms

It took me a while to figure out this person, but when I could see properly I was as happy as could be

"Ohayō, Sabo-kun..." My voice still sounded very tired, well why wouldn't it be after what happened last night?

"Hey there" He replied

It felt so good to wake up to someone other than Scourge, I thought I was going to be held captive by him forever, but then my noble in shining armour came to my rescue just like in a fairytale (except I hate fairytales but let's just be all lovey-dovey about it)

I moved in closer to his body and wrapped my arms around his chest, his body felt so warm, like always, it was a burning embrace that I wished could last forever "Last night was incredible, I've never felt such pleasure before. You were really amazing..."

He held my body up against his, like I was something very fragile and should be treated with care "You were pretty amazing yourself, I didn't think something as great as that could exist in a human's life"

"Well then..." I rose up and kissed the end of his nose "I'm glad you enjoyed the ride" I felt a little bit sticky because of last night, so I felt the need to have a shower. I tried getting up to go to the bathroom, but then he held me back with his arms wrapped around my body

"And just where do you think you're going?" He whispered in my ear

"J-Just going to the bathroom f-for a shower"

"Aww come on" He started nibbling on my ear "Stay in bed with me a little longer, I'm fully aware that we don't need to be anywhere today"

His nibbles were starting to tickle me, I felt that he started making his way down to my neck. I began to tense up and also started giggling "S-Sabo stop, t-that tickles" I wrapped my arms around his ones, which were still around my body, I wanted to break this tight embrace but at the same time I wanted to be in this position until the day of my death

"C'mon Lottie, it's just a bit of fun~" After saying that he then leaned the both of us back to the bed, where he cheekily pinned me to it and connected our lips together for a passionate and tender kiss

After a very long time of making out I felt the need that it was time for a little break, after all I did need my shower

I sat back up again and faced the opposite direction "I'm gonna go for a shower" A very naughty yet amazing idea popped into my head, I turned back to Sabo with a cheeky smirk "If you want, you can come join me? We can continue our little 'party' in there~"

I could tell by the smirk that he liked this request, he picked me up bridal style and made his way to the bathroom. Not even an hour has gone by and so far since we woke up we've made out, got horny within minutes and are now getting prepared to have hot sex in the shower with the water running. I'm glad he agreed to this because now I don't have to have my shower alone

 **xxx -Narrator's POV (about frickin' time xD)**

Now we head forward in time, about two whole weeks, where a shocking and devastating phone call calls for Charlotte and it will be a conversation she can never forget...

"Hello, Charlotte Rose speaking?"

" _Ms Rose, we are sorry to report to you that..._ "

"What's wrong? Is everything ok?"

" _It's your mother, she... Well you better come and see for yourself_ "

At that moment, the girl knew exactly what it was and made no hesitation of getting to the hospital ASAP. She ran straight into the building and demanded to see her mother

Unfortunately she wasn't able to step into the room, but they did take her to the room where she was in. After arriving near the room, there was a big window which wasn't seen through into the other room

"What you are about see might be a painful sight" Said the nurse

"Show me anyway, please I need to know!"

"Okay then" The nurse pushes a red button near the window and the other side was revealed, but suddenly Charlotte wished it wasn't

Her mother was lying on the bed with an oxygen mask on her mouth and doctors were surrounding her, one doctor was sweating a lot from worry

"W-What's going on?" Charlotte asked in complete fear

"A little while ago your mother was resting, when suddenly she had a heart problem. We don't know what caused it but we're also not sure if she'll... Make it"

Those words stopped Charlotte dead in her tracks, it couldn't be true, no way! She leaned forward against the window and watched in sorrow how her mother's heart meter was going up and down

xxx

A little while later, after sitting patiently waiting outside in the hallway, the doctor came out the room. Charlotte bolted up and rushed to him "What happened? Is she okay?"

He didn't respond

"S-She's okay, right?"

He shook his head in shame

"N-No? What d'you mean no? Why isn't she?"

"I'm sorry to say Ms Rose, but this time your mother's heart problem was very incurable that she will not be able to survive it for much longer"

The teen could feel the cool breeze of the air-conditioner flowing on her skin, almost making her freeze "She's- She's going to...?" She didn't _dare_ finish the end of that sentence, she already knew what he meant

"She doesn't have very much longer so, if you would like to see her you better do so now whilst you still can" With that, he left Charlotte to attend to some other patients

The girl walked into the room to see her almost dead mother lying on the bed, still with the mask and with tunes in her upper body. She sat down on the chair near the bed

"Hello my dear" Her mother said, in a very soothing and calm voice

"Mother, say it isn't true, please tell me that it is a lie"

"Alas my dear, I cannot, for it is the truth. I'm going to leave this world very soon"

"No! Please don't say that mother, I cannot allow you to say that!" Tears began streaming from the girl's eyes

"I'm sorry my dear, but that is just how life works I guess. We all die eventually, whether we like it or not"

"B-But..." She wiped her tears as she tried speaking "I-I didn't want you to d-die like this, I don't want you to die a-at all!"

Clara, her mother, gently held her daughter's hand with her own "I've already had my happiness in this world. I stayed alive, got married and had two beautiful daughters. I could not have asked for anything more" She smiled sweetly

"I-" *Knock Knock*

Somebody was at the door "S-Sabo?"

"Hey Lottie" He got closer to the two Roses

"- _sniff-_ What're you doing here?"

"Got a call from one of the nurses telling me I needed to get over here urgently, something which you are really upset about"

"Hello there. You must be Sabo, I've heard so much about you from my daughter. Thank you for taking such good care of her and getting rid of that nasty Scourge guy for her"

"It was no big deal, I couldn't stand Lottie getting hurt by him any more so I did what I had to do"

"I'm very grateful to you for protecting my daughter when I wasn't able to"

"It was my pleasure, I adore your daughter very much"

Clara smiled "So I have heard"

Sabo stood by Charlotte's side, the two watched at the helpless woman laying on the bed with the heart meter slowing itself down "Mother, no..." Charlotte began to cry again

"Seems like I don't have much time" Her eyes were becoming heavier, her vision was blurring out "I want you know, I'll be watching you from above and I will always be by your side. Make sure to take care of yourself and your little sister" She then looked at Sabo "Sabo, please, promise to take good care of my daughter for me. I'm counting on you"

Sabo nodded slightly, whilst Charlotte continued to cry as she heard the heart meter slowing down "Goodbye, my dear. I love you..." Were her last words before the meter finally went to a loud

* **Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep** *

"Mother...?" Charlotte questioned "Wake up please" She shook her mother in anticipation "Wake up! Don't die on me!"

"Charlotte stop!" Sabo grasped Charlotte's body as she shook herself to break free "It's already too late, you couldn't have done anything!" He then turned her around so she'd face him and grabbed her shoulders tightly "There was nothing to stop this and you know it. I know this hard to deal with right now, but you've got to forget what you've lost and remember what it is you have left! What is it you still have to keep hold of?!"

His words sunk into the girl's brain, she blinked back the tears and quivered "I-... I still have- I still have my friends, Amelia, and I-" She leaned against Sabo's chest and sobbed hard "I still have y-you, t-thank you Sabo! I-I love you!"

Sabo hugged Charlotte back tightly, he silently shushed her repeatedly and stroked the back of her head down to the end of her hair over and over again

Several days later her mother's funeral was held at the graveyard. Charlotte might have already seen it coming, but she was still crying and it was impossible to stop especially when her sister was shedding bucket loads of tears as their bodies hugged tightly against each other

 **xxx 7 Years Later xxx**

The first year that passed Charlotte, Sabo and their class had graduated and left school to their next career in life. College! After a few years of that they headed to University, as time went on they soon reached a stressful time doing jobs. Charlotte became an actress and Sabo worked for the Revolutionary Army and soon the two moved in together. Charlotte was 26 and Sabo had turned 27 a few weeks before. Now we're in the near end of May and the two lovers are out for a walk when something happens which catches the girl's eye and a side which Sabo has never seen comes out

"Mmmhhhmm!" Charlotte squealed as she stretched "Feels nice to take a break from my job, it's so hard!"

"Well I do presume that jobs aren't easy"

"Yeah but they're harder to do when you have most of the co-workers goofing around a lot"

"Oh, and you don't?" Sabo grinned

"Oi!" She blushed then pouted away from Sabo "I do sometimes, but I always get back to work. They don't care what they do-"

"WAAAAHHH!" A girl cried

"What was that?" Charlotte asked

"Look" Sabo pointed to the crying girl on the floor, with other children surrounding her

"Oh no, looks like she hurt herself" Charlotte said in worry and rushed over to the girl "Hey, are you okay little girl?"

"I-I fell over and * _sniff_ * s-scraped my knee" She revealed her bleeding knee to Charlotte

"Oh no. Come with me, we need to treat it before it gets infected" Charlotte helped the little girl over to the drinking fountain, she took out a handkerchief and put some water on it then dabbed it on the cut

"Here you go" She took out a plaster and placed it over the cut "Now when you get home, tell your parents to disinfect it so you don't make it worse. Got it?"

"Okay!"

"Does that feel any better?"

"A little bit. Thank you!"

Charlotte smiled sweetly "That's okay, just be careful next time"

"I will"

"Hey, that's the princess, Charlene Rosette!" A boy said to his group of friends

"Yeah, you're right! She's so nice and very pretty in person" Then they all rushed over to her and gathered around her "Wow princess, you're very nice and you're really beautiful too!"

"Aww," Charlotte blushed

A boy looked in Sabo's direction, he was smiling at Charlotte "Is that your special friend over there?" He pointed and said

"U-Uh, yes. We were just out for a walk since we were off work today"

"He looks very charming, like a prince!" The girl said. She rushed to Sabo and dragged him to the group of children and Charlotte "What's your name sir?"

"I-I'm Sabo"

"Sabo? The noble and Revolutionary worker Sabo?"

"Y-Yes, in fact"

The children awed "A princess and a noble? You're both perfect for each other!" The children were making the two adult blush a deep fluttering red "Will you both get married one day?"

Charlotte felt her face burn up and her heart beat faster than the speed of sound "N-Now now, you children a-and you're wild imaginations-"

"Actually, while were on the subject of marriage" Sabo interrupted

"H-Huh?" No he wasn't going to, she thought, in front of the children too? Well, it would be quite a story to tell their parents once they got home

"I was going to do this later on, but since we're on the topic of it any way" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a squared-shaped box

Charlotte covered her face first, then she revealed just her eyes and they were glistening with shiny crystal tear drops. She watched Sabo kneel down on one knee and open up the box to reveal a very expensive diamond ring "Charlotte Rose, will you marry me?"

The children were squealing and giggling, some were even cheering and saying 'Say yes! Say yes!"

Charlotte nodded and cried her eyes out, she hugged Sabo tighter than ever before, the kids started clapping and laughing childishly. After the two exchanged a kiss and Sabo put the ring on the princess' finger, all the kids were hugging their legs and were very congratulating of the royal couple

 **xxx**

It was a memorable wedding neither of them would forget for the rest of their lives. They picked a beautiful beach condo to stay for 2 weeks, with no one else to bug them and for the two to just have each other to themselves

One night, there was a change in their lives which they never wanted to ever take back

Charlotte was washing the dishes after the two had their meal, Sabo snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist with his chin resting on her shoulders "S-Sabo!" She squealed

"Something wrong?"

"Y-You startled me a bit. Did you need something?"

His nose ran up her neck, his lips touched her ear and it made her wriggle "I want something" He held Charlotte tighter against his body and continued kissing her upper-body "Ever thought of having your own child to love and take care of?"

Charlotte blushed a cherry red, she stopped washing the dishes and turned around with Sabo's arms blocking both her paths to exit "Now hold S-Sabo, we j-just got married and that w-was already a shock for m-me! I might p-pass out if we have a b-baby!"

"C'mon" Sabo placed his forehead on hers "I saw how caring you were with that little girl, even though you didn't know her. You have such a motherly instinct"

"M-Maybe so, but I..." She shivered nervously

Sabo backed off, opening a gap to Charlotte's personal space "Sorry, I didn't mean to pressure you. Forget what I said..." He seemed a little bit upset now as he walked off

"Sabo-kun...?" Charlotte felt concerned

"Don't worry about it" He gave her a smile, but it wasn't a joyful smile "I'm fine, really" He lied as he walked off

Charlotte watched as Sabo headed somewhere else, she never felt so guilty before. She just hurt the man she loved, which was something she never thought she would ever do

* * *

 **~TBC~**

 **I think I'll write just one more chapter, then it's finished! (I'm serious this time)**

 **Well, see ya! ;D Don't forget to leave a review and favourite this + follow!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Charlotte's POV**

Aw man, I'm such an idiot! I didn't mean to do that to Sabo, I just never thought that he actually wanted kids! I guess my nerves got the better of me and the words just flew out my mouth. - _sigh_ \- We've been married for only a few days and I'm already failing at this wife thing

- _groan_ \- Even this morning was a struggle, he didn't kiss my forehead when he got out of bed to head to work. Either he is still acting differently or just running late, I'm gonna miss those tender soft kisses of his...

Then my thoughts were interrupted when the phone ran. I answered "Hello?"

" _Uh, Sabo-kun, is that you?_ "

"N-No sorry, this is his wife, Charlotte Rose"

" _Damn it, where is he?!_ "

"I'm sorry, but may I ask who's calling?"

" _Ah, right, sorry about that. I'm one of his companions, Koala_ "

"Oh, all right then. Well he left not too long ago, but I'm not sure when he'll get there" Then I thought, should I or not...? Screw it I'll ask her, it couldn't hurt to be a bit curious "Hey, you're with Sabo all the time, right?"

" _On missions we're usually not because we're told to do different jobs or go to different places, but other than that yes. Why do you ask?_ "

"H-Have you noticed if he's been acting a little different lately?"

" _No... Oh wait now that you mention it, he does! He started acting so nice to some children we come across, even if they're not relevant to our job he still seems to be so caring, like he was a father or some sort_ "

"I-Is that so...?" I gently bit my lip, I could feel it quivering like crazy

" _You don't suppose, he's thinking about having kids of his own do you?_ "

"I'm not sure really, but he did ask me that question the other day and I feel like he took it as a rejection, but I didn't mean to hurt him-"

" _Wait, was he playing it off like nothing happened?_ " Koala said

"Yeah, he put a smile on and tried acting normally. Why?"

" _Ugh, that little...! -sigh- What an idiot_ "

"H-huh?"

" _Sorry, but it looks like he has a hard time asking for things he wants_ "

So he _does_ want kids! "You mean to tell me that he-"

" _Oh yes, he's asking for some babies_ "

Even though Sabo wasn't the one that said it and wasn't on this scene right now, I blushed up and breath-taken "A-Are you serious?!"

" _Yeah but what I want to know is, do_ _you_ _want one?_ "

"I-I'm actually hanging on an edge here, I'm not really sure. I mean it's not that I hate them, but..."

 **xxx Sabo's POV xxx**

Damn it damn it damn it, I'm late! Trying to get to the main building is so hard when I'm living at that condo, I just hope they understand that I'm doing this for my wife. I rushed inside the building and standing there was one of my workers

"There you are! Where were you, I called your house and you didn't answer!"

"Sorry, there was a delay on the train but it's all good now, I'm here"

"Well luckily I was informed that you had left, otherwise I would've gone to where you live and woke you up myself"

"Wait, who told you?"

"Your wife, who else"

"O-oh, all right"

Koala then placed her hands on her hips, it looked like she was about to school me or something "You gave her quite a scare you know, asking for kids out of the blue. Do you want to give her a heart attack?"

"W-wait what?!" I felt the red blush coming, how did she know about this _very private_ piece of information?!

Our boss called us in for a meeting "I'll explain to you on our lunch break, right now we've got work to do"

 **xxx**

"So what is it exactly that you two were talking about?"

"Well it wasn't my intention to have a conversation with her since the whole reason I called was to ask where _you_ Mr. Tardy pants, but afterwards she was asking about your behaviour"

"M-My behaviour?" I sipped on my booze and listened carefully

"Yeah, she told me that you brought up a certain subject which nearly scared her half to death"

"Oh, the whole kids thing. Yeah, I know, she doesn't want any..."

"How do you know she doesn't? Did you ask her about it?!" Koala started to get a little bit frustrated with me. I don't need to ask, I can just tell by Lottie's face that she doesn't want any

"What's the point? When I asked her if she'd like to have children on her own, she started freaking out"

"Duh, because you're rushing things too fast! You two just got married not long ago and now you already want to take it even further? Man, you never think things through do you?!"

I sighed, but it was more like a groan. Now that I think about it, she did seemed a little paralysed by my statement, guess I can see Koala's point...

"Believe it or not, she told me something very interesting which will make you think twice about your actions"

"H-Hmm?" I blinked in curiosity

"After we thought about you, I started focusing more on her and if she wanted to have one. This did surprise me a little bit, but she said"

* _It's not that I hate them, but it's the feeling of whether I'll be a good mother or not and if I'll be able to handle the challenges that will come with it. What if one of those challenges was to protect them till the end but I end up losing and they die? Same goes for Sabo, if I don't protect him I'll lose him and I'll be left with nothing to love again. If I did lose the love of my life, I would take my own and leave this world behind. Wherever he goes, I go, even if I have to leave my most valuable things behind, like my sister..._ *

I almost spat out my food after Koala told me what Lottie said "S-So you're telling me, that it's not the fact that she doesn't want any, but...-"

"It's the fear of losing them that she can't handle" Koala finished for me

My god, I'm such an idiot! This is just like her mother dying all over again, how could I not have thought this through?! I stood up and ran towards the exit

"S-Sabo-kun, where are you going?!"

"Tell Dragon-San my schedule has changed" I looked back at her, grinning "I've got to make someone I love the happiest woman in the world!" With that I ran out, forget taking the train I'm way too energetic to wait on that thing!

 **xxx**

Finally, home! I opened the door and rushed inside, closing it behind me "Lottie!" I called out, she wasn't in the living room "Lottie, you home?" I had another look around. She wasn't in the kitchen, the bathroom, the patio, the dinning room, damn it where is she?!

I had one more look and thought about the room next to the living room, the bedroom. I opened the door and stepped inside "Lottie, you here?"

I saw our second bathroom door open and sighed a huge relief, knowing she was home and okay "There you are, I was looking for you. I-"

The moment she stepped outside the bathroom, my eyes captured such an astonishing view...

 **Narrator's POV**

"Sabo-kun, you're early...?" Charlotte said

"Yeah I just- I-I mean I didn't- I had leave because- my god, you look so damn hot!"

Charlotte giggled at Sabo as he continued staring at her purple and black see through night gown "You really like what you see?" She asked with a little quick spin, the gown twirled around making Sabo even more attracted to it

"Lottie, you..."

She walked closer to him, then locked her arms around his neck "Sabo, I've been doing a little bit of thinking and what you were asking for the other day. I-It's not that I hate them, but I just-"

"Don't worry, Koala told me everything you said. It's okay though" Sabo's forehead connected with Charlotte's "We don't need to do this if you're not comfortable with it, I really don't mind-"

"No, Sabo, t-that's what I was just about to say. I gave it some thought and I came to the decision that I... I want to, I really do want to have a baby"

Sabo's eyes widen with full on shock "Y-You do?"

Charlotte nodded "I'm _very_ sure about this and I most certainly won't regret it. We should make something of our lives and I think this could be it, this is the key to tightening our love" After a long silence, she felt her body being lifted up into the arms of the blonde and he snuck a quick delicate kiss for a little bonus

"You don't know how happy I am to hear this" He gently tossed her onto the bed, where she landed softly onto the bouncy mattress. Then she watched Sabo remove his blue vest and unbuttoned his white shirt, revealing his muscular abs and his scar from 7 years ago

Charlotte was instantly turned on by Sabo's body structure, so she decided to play along and motioned him to come to her, whilst she slowly opened up her legs a little bit and smirked. He jumped forwards onto the bed and crawled his way up to her, which then led to his lips connecting passionately with hers and the two bodies embraced each other

 **xxx**

"Koala, where's Sabo?" Hack asked

"He's busy at the moment" She explained

"Busy? But he was just here a while ago, don't tell me he left right in between work hours!"

"It's ok, I told Dragon-San and he understand"

"U-Understands what?"

Koala giggled at Hack's confused attitude "Oh nothing important, just something that involves only them two"

Hack scratched his finger on his face and walked off, still with no clue to what Koala was talking about

* _You're very lucky Charlotte-chan, you've found yourself a good man and a good father to your child_ *

 **xxx**

With Charlotte being left with nothing but her bra on, Sabo's lips were faintly touching her body as he made his way down from her chest to her stomach. She felt Sabo going further down and had no control of the squeal she let out, but luckily it was a pleasurable squeal

Sabo didn't know why she made that noise now, since he wasn't doing much. He looked up at her in concern, she blushed hard and her eyes widened with embarrassment, the back of her hand pressed against her mouth

"P-please just ignore that, i-it was just an accident! I didn't mean to let that out, honestly! I-It's just that it felt so good what you were doing so I couldn't resist-"

Sabo gently held Charlotte's hand and pulled it towards his chest, placing it on his left side where they both felt a heart beating with passion "I don't mind your squeals, it let's me know you're feeling good. So go on, let out all the noises you want, I find them all entertainingly cute"

The more they kissed, the more their patience was running out. But eventually, they got there in the end when Charlotte felt something slide right into her. It was hard and bulging inside her

"A-Aahh~" She moans

"Sorry. D-Does it hurt?"

"Not so much but I'll be fine, I can get used to the pain"

Sabo stayed in that position until he felt time was right, after that he started moving and it pleasures them both

"Mhmm~"

"Don't muffle your voice, I want to hear you moan"

She released her teeth from her lip and let Sabo enjoy hearing her moans, like it was music to his ears

"Sa-abo~ M-More, so much more"

"H-Heh, you can't get enough can ya?" He started going a bit faster, it was insanely orgasmic for them both. He then leaned down closer to her body and connected their lips as he thrusts gently yet flinty at the same time

He lay and embraced his body even more with hers, soon it was like they were just one person

 **A Few Days Later**

Sabo turned over to the other side of the bed and expected to feel the warmth of Charlotte, but instead just felt the coldness of the bed mat. As he sat up on the bed, he heard the sound of coughing and gagging

He headed into the bathroom and saw Charlotte laying on the floor next to the toilet "Lottie?"

She turned around and rested against he tub, looking up at Sabo and groaned

"You all right?" He asked, kneeling down to her hight

"Yeah, now I am. Ugh, this has been going on for 3 days straight..."

"You think it's...?"

Charlotte knew what he meant "Probably, and to add to that my 'time of the month' is late. I should take a test"

"I'll get it for you" He looked in the cupboard under the sink "There should be one in here somewhere... Oh, here!"

He grabbed the box and waited patiently outside until she was done. A little while later Charlotte comes out, but she looks and acts upset

"What is it? What's wrong?!"

"Sabo, I..." She started crying, which made Sabo think that he wasn't going to get what he wanted. But then Charlotte smiled with joyful streaming tears and he instantly knew it was positive news "I'm pregnant!"

She leaped into his body and the two embraced one another "I guess they saying 'I want never gets' is complete rubbish now!"

"God I am so happy about this, I could die!"

"Oh no, you're _not_ dying on my watch mister cause I'll resurrect you and keep you in this world!" She didn't mean that literally, then again he didn't mean his statement literally either. That didn't matter any how since they just laughed it off since they were still over-joyed about the news "Oh yeah, I should tell my sister about this too!"

"Oh crap, I need to tell my little brother about this!"

They both got onto their phones and called up their younger siblings. It didn't take Sabo that long to explain to Luffy that he was going to be an uncle, which surprised him because his brother was delusional as hell and had no idea how families like this worked

When he was done with the call, he hung up and went to check on Charlotte. She was _still_ on the phone with Amelia, what was worse is that she hadn't even said a word yet since Amelia was going off on her about her not calling for nearly the whole 2 weeks

"Okay okay I'm sorry Mills, but there's something important I really need to tell you-"

" _It can't be more important than our sister bond. There is nothing more important than family!_ "

"Yes, I'm aware of that and actually what I'm about to say is about family"

" _Well go on then, spit it out_!"

"All right well, I don't know how to tell you this, but let me just say that I hope this kid loves you"

" _Um, hello?! Children just_ _loooove_ _me for some reason, so of course-_ " She stopped talking, complete silence fell in the room " _Wait, what do you mean this kid?_ "

"Have you still not guessed it yet?"

" _A-Are telling me... that you're..._ "

"Yep. I'm pregnant?! You're gonna be an aunt"

" _..._ "

 _"_ Um, Mills? You there?... He-"

" _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH_ " Charlotte had to hold her phone away from her ear to avoid going deaf

"Wow, she's quite loud. Would've been best just to talk normally without the speaker"

"This ain't on speaker"

Sabo looked at her phone to see if she was just teasing with her, but she was indeed being serious "Wow, that's a loud squeal..."

" _This is so exciting! Why didn't you tell me sooner, I could've bought you so much stuff!_ "

"I just found out this very moment, so that's why I'm calling"

" _Ahhhhhh, this is too much for me! I think I'm gonna pass out from excitement! I'll call you later on today, I think I need to rest now!_ "

"Wait, hold on-" But by then Amelia had already disconnected the call "Oi!" Charlotte sighed "Don't know why she's freaking out, this is my child not hers"

"Well she's just happy for you, at least this isn't like the time when we told her about our engagement"

"Yeah you're right, it's not... It's just as worse" She giggled

"Well, anyhow..." Sabo pulled Charlotte in closer by her waist and had her staring into his eyes "I'm just psyched about this and can't wait to start our family"

Charlotte smiled sweetly and wrapped her arms around his neck "Same with me, I can hardly contain my excitement"

He then lifted her by her legs and rubbed his cheek against her stomach "And I can't wait to see my little baby~ I don't care of it's gender, I'll still love them either way"

"Haha, we've just found out about my pregnancy and you're already willing to see the baby?"

"I can't help it, I've always wanted to care for a child of my own"

"Well, in 9 months you will"

Sabo pouted "Too long..."

"Hey, be glad you don't have to deal with the morning sickness and all the other annoying stages of pregnancy"

"Heh, you're right" Sabo chuckled in a teasing way "Lucky me~"

Rivers flowed down Charlotte's face "And **_yaaaaaaaay_ ** me..." She said sarcastically "But at least it's worth it for our little angel" * _Oh mother, I wish you could be here to see my child. I wish you were here to share this moment, like you did when you were carrying me and my sister_ * She then had a sad look on her face, which Sabo immediately caught in a split second

"You okay? You seem a bit down, is there something you're not happy about?" He asked as he put her back on the ground

"O-Oh, no, no it's nothing really" She smiled it off "I'm totally fine, I'm smiling aren't I? It's all good!"

"Okay then"

 **xxx**

 _It was a hard time, but Charlotte still managed to pull through_

 _No matter how annoying it was and how many times she wanted the pain to go away, she dealt with it like all the other pregnant woman and soon didn't care any more_

 _Her younger sister felt the same amount of joy as she did, which did surprise Charlotte a little bit since she thought Amelia was going to explode at her over the phone, but she knew her sister wasn't like that_

 _So many months already that they already went for their scan to find out their child's gender. They were to expect a baby girl! However, with Charlotte's powers and Sabo's Dragon claws which his Boss, Monkey D. Dragon, taught him were they too expect more than just an ordinary girl? Or were they going to have to also deal with a bit of child power?_

 _Time passed yet again and soon Charlotte could feel her daughter kicking her stomach. She was so enthusiastic about this that she got Sabo to feel as well, since it was also his child. That time was getting closer and closer, it was killing their patience!_

 _Soon though, the time did come but when they least expected it and without realising it, the birth of a child had arrived sooner than later. D.O.B-_ _March 4th Due date- On time!_

 **xxx**

Sabo's heart was like a big drum and someone was playing it with both hands just slamming away on it, he couldn't stop panicking about whether or not his wife and child were going to be okay

He soon found out answer when a nurse stepped outside the room "Mr. Sabo?-"

"How are they? Is my wife okay? Nothing happened to my baby, right?"

She giggled at Sabo's panicking reaction "Why don't you see for yourself?" She stood out of his way and Sabo peered into the room, seeing both a woman and her holding a tiny little life in her arms. As he got closer he heard the sound of baby noises and could see little arms waving around

"Sabo-kun look, it's our daughter, she's so beautiful!" Charlotte wept with tears in her eyes

Sabo took one look of his child and instantly loved her, a cupid's arrow shot straight into his heart "You're right, she really is" He held her delicately in his arms and watched as she reached out for Sabo with, yet again, tiny little arms and small fingers extending out

There was still one problem they had to deal with right there and then "Now, what should we call her?"

"Hmm, never really gave that any thought..." He handed his child over to Charlotte again as he pondered on the chair for a name "Do you have any suggestions?"

"No, I thought you would have had some"

"We should've really thought about this..." A teardrop fell from the back of Sabo's head

"But I do have _one_ name in mind that I think you might like, well hopefully"

"Let's hear it then!"

"I was out for a stroll one day when I heard a lady call out for her child. The second I heard it I felt my heart melt, it was such a pretty name. It was... Sophia"

"Sophia?"

"Mhm, I thought it was a nice name at the time. You like it?"

Sabo smiled brightly "I love it, it's perfect"

After a day or two, the two parents saw a very shocking thing from their daughter "Look, she's opening her eyes!"

When Sophia fully opened them, it was an absolute surprise "H-Her eyes are... Two completely different colours!"

On her left eye it was a mystical dark blue, whilst on her right was a tropical hazel but with a bit of red in it

"What a rare sight. I've heard about people born with two different eye colours but I've never seen anything like _this_ before!"

"Well we aren't exactly normal, if I must admit"

Sabo nodded in agreement "True, but one thing that we are is a special royal family"

 **xxx 5 Years Later xxx**

Charlotte awoke one morning, to find a male body laying his head in between her breasts and his arms around her waist

She smiled sweetly at Sabo and didn't disturb him since he had worked over night and arrived home late. The door to their room opened and a tiny 5 year old girl walked in "Mummy! Daddy! Can we-"

"Shhhhh" Charlotte shushed softly as she had her finger on her own lips "Your father is still asleep, dear"

Sophia covered her mouth with both hands "Oops, sorry mummy" She whispered. She walked over to her father and observed the scene "Daddy looks tired. Is daddy tired?"

Charlotte nodded "Indeed he is" She replied in a whisper as well "He didn't get home until after 1, so for now let's just leave ol' sleepy head to rest"

"Ok..." Sophia sounded disappointed

"What is it sweetie?"

"I wanted to make breakfast with you so all of us can eat together" She pouted sadly

Charlotte smiled innocently and sweetly at her daughter, she raised her arm up towards the child and patted her head "Tell you what, how about we make ourselves breakfast and also make daddy's too so we can surprise him?"

Sophia grinned and nodded "Okay! I can't wait" She headed out the room giggling to herself

Now, the only problem was getting Sabo off her body without waking him up * _Jeez Sabo-kun, why're you such a clinger? And a strong one too..._ *

She managed to unlock his arms and gently placed his head onto the pillow beside her, along with his arms laying beside him. She grabbed her nightgown on the way out of the room

The mother casually walks down the stairs whilst the daughter rushes down and straight into the kitchen

"All righty then, let's get to it! What're you in the mood for?"

"Eggies! Eggies!"

"Hehe, all right. What about some toast too?"

"And some bacon to go with it!"

Charlotte scoped up her daughter and held her up "Look at you, knowing how to prepare your own breakfast. I wouldn't be surprised if you become a world class chef!" Placing her daughter down, she began taking out the pans and putting the on the stove "Whilst I'm cooking, can you do me a big favour and set the table?"

"Okay!" Sophia grabbed the cutlery from the drawer and put them on the table. As she's about to walk back into the other room, something holds her back. Something strong, kind of like a... Hand!

Sophia looked behind her and saw a complete freak holding her against her free will "Hello there, sweetheart..."

She stared back at him in fear then let out a quick scream before lashing her arm out and running into the kitchen where her mother was attacked by her daughter on the lower half of her body

"Sophia, honey, what's the matter?!"

"Mummy, there's a m-man in the house! H-He grabbed my hand and I thought h-he was going to hurt me!"

"What?! A man?!" After looking up, Charlotte felt her heart stop in an instant "Y-You...?!"

"Hey baby, long time no see"

"S-Scourge?!" She picked Sophia and held her in her arms up in hopes to safely get her away from Scourge "What're you doing here?! _Why're_ you here?!"

Scourge smirked "Now is that any way to talk to your lover?"

"You are certainly _not_ my lover, now get out of here before I call the police!"

"Go ahead, just try to call for help... If you can"

Charlotte put Sophia down and leaned into her ear " _Sophia honey, listen, I need you wake daddy up as quickly as you can. Don't ask questions, just do as I say. Okay?_ "

Sophia nodded and waited until her mother attacked Scourge head on before running back upstairs and bolting into her parent's room, she started shaking her father as hard as she could" Daddy! Daddy! Wake up, it's an emergency!"

Sabo awoke to his daughter's screams "S-Soph, what's wrong darling?" He asked whilst rubbing his eyes

"There's an evil man hurting mummy downstairs!"

"Wh-What?! A man!" * _No way, it couldn't be...-_ * He made no hesitation of getting out of bed and rushing down stairs

"Let me go!" Charlotte wriggled about and broke free, but ended up getting turned back around with a hard hit to the face and fell to the floor

"You think, even after all these years, you have a chance of beating me? You're still my slave and you _will_ obey me!"

She stared up at her ex in pain "I... HATE YOU!"

Scourge smirks "Suit yourself honey, I've tried being reasonable, but it looks like we're gonna have to do this my way..." As he reaches his arm out to grab the princess again, a hand which fingers were shaped like the fingers of a dragon, grabbed tightly and sharply onto the skull of the green haired molester

"Just _what_ were you planning on doing to _my_ wife?!" Sabo growled angrily as his fingers tightened harder and harder onto the male's skull

"Mummy!" Sophia inspected her mother to see if she was okay

"S-Sophia..."

"Are you okay?!"

"Don't worry about me honey, I'm... fine" Charlotte lay her head back on the ground with her eyes shut, but still breathing

"Bastard, you dare break into _my_ house and try violating my family?!

Until today, Scourge had never felt so much agony and now his entire head is getting crushed by Sabo's fingers

"You were lucky I let you run away all those years ago, but now that you've done this I'm _not_ letting you live"

Sabo's fingers clenched harder onto Scourge's skull, soon he ended up knocking him out with a single blow * _Hope that killed him, sick bastard..._ *

His attention was quickly returned back to Charlotte, who was still unconscious on the floor "Lottie, you okay? Say something!"

"Mummy!"

Fortunately, Charlotte was able to open her to let her husband and child know that she was okay "- _groan_ \- My head..."

"Lottie!" Sabo hugged Charlotte tightly "Oh thank god you're okay!"

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine thanks. But I have to ask..."

The two stared at the woman

"What is it mummy?" Sophia wondered

"... W-Who are you people?"

* * *

 **~TBC~**

 **... Yeah, hehehehehehe, I lied yet again xD Hey I can't help it, it's a habit, plus y'all can't have a go at me cause it means more chapters ^^**  
 **Leave a comment and also be sure to vote for more**  
 **Ta-Ta!~**


End file.
